Todas Sus Fantasías
by BlackAngelVH
Summary: Candy tiene un problema, necesita que Terry le enseñe el arte de satisfacer a un hombre, para después cumplir una fantasía sexual con su novio Michael, claro está que la ayuda es sin mesclar sentimientos, el hecho es solo poder ayudar a una amiga. ¿Podrá ser eso posible? Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Esta historia es una adaptación, ya se me encanta leer y compartir con ustedes lo que leo y claro que mas hacerlo con los personajes de Candy, espero les gusten esta historia y la lean.

**Summary:** Candy tiene un problema, necesita que Terry le enseñe el arte de satisfacer a un hombre, para después cumplir una fantasía sexual con su novio Michael, claro está que la ayuda es sin mesclar sentimientos, el hecho es solo poder ayudar a una amiga. ¿Podrá ser eso posible? Adaptación.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Janelle Denison**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Todas Sus Fantasias**

**Prologo**

Candy tiene un problema, está pensando en casarse con Michael, pero cuando llega a la agencia Divine Events organizadora de bodas, en la sala de espera Candy encuentra un libro de terciopelo rojo sexcapadas, ¿Qué es este Libro? El libro está hecho para las futuras novias, ellas si quieren pueden tomar una hoja de este y tienen que cumplir una fantasía sexual, ellas garantizan que si la realizan podrán encontrar la felicidad, ¿Sera cierto eso? Candy necesita ayuda y solo puede recurrir a un amigo.

Terry es un mecánico, mujeriego y nunca se compromete con nadie además es amigo de Candy ella le pedirá ser su maestro en el arte de satisfacer a un hombre, para después poder cumplir una fantasía sexual con su novio Michael, claro está que la ayuda es sin mesclar sentimientos solo es por ayudar a una amiga (si claro como no) ¿Podrá ser eso posible?


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a ****Janelle Denison****.**

**Todas Sus Fantasías**

**Capítulo 1**

Candy White permaneció de pie junto al taller de reparaciones de Terry Grantchester.

El corazón le latía desbocado mientras intentaba reunir el valor para abordar a Terry con una proposición indecente.

Nunca en sus veinticinco años de vida había sido tan descarada. Pero en el intervalo de unas pocas horas parecía haberse soltado la melena. Primero había arrancado una página del libro de las «sexcapadas» que encontró en la agencia organizadora de bodas. Luego, había tomado la decisión de buscar lo que debería haber entre un hombre y una mujer en el terreno sexual. Porque eso era algo que no estaba consiguiendo con su novio, Michael. De hecho, Michael parecía inmune a sus esfuerzos por llevarlo más allá de los besos y abrazos, alegando que la respetaba y que era mejor esperar a la noche de bodas para hacer el amor.

Eso en el caso de que ella aceptara casarse con él, pensó, apoyándose débilmente contra la fría pared metálica del edificio. Se había quedado perpleja al recibir la inesperada proposición una semana antes durante una romántica cena con velas en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Chicago. Después de todo, sólo llevaban seis meses saliendo juntos. Aunque tenía que admitir que desde el primer momento Michael la había cortejado como todo un caballero, incluyendo cenas exorbitantes, citas fastuosas y regalos espléndidos, como el anillo de compromiso con un diamante engarzado de dos quilates.

Aunque a veces se sentía más como una chica de alterne que como una verdadera novia, y aunque sabía que su relación estaba basada más en la compatibilidad que en la pasión, no pudo evitar pensar en su proposición. A pesar de ser tan serio y formal, Michael le estaba ofreciendo lo que ella había buscado infructuosamente durante los dos últimos años… un hombre que quisiera sentar la cabeza y casarse.

El trabajo de Michael como inversor bancario era estable y seguro, lo que ella consideraba como una ventaja adicional. A Candy le encantaban los niños y se moría de impaciencia por formar una familia. Michael le había asegurado que él quería lo mismo. Había pronunciado las palabras correctas en la proposición, y aunque ella se decía a sí misma que los sentimientos hacia él florecerían con el tiempo, no había sido capaz de responder con un sí incondicional. En vez de eso le había dado una respuesta tranquila y seria: «No estoy segura».

Puso una mueca al recordar la decepción que vio en la mirada de Michael, pero él se había mostrado increíblemente cortés y comprensivo. Le había apretado la mano por encima de la mesa y le había pedido que pensara en ello mientras él estaba fuera de la ciudad en viaje de negocios. Podría darle una respuesta cuando regresara el domingo por la tarde.

Por tanto, sólo tenía aquel fin de semana para descubrir lo que quería en la vida. Pero una cosa estaba clara… la intimidad que faltaba entre Michael y ella estaba despertándole demasiadas dudas sobre ella y su relación. Y la falta de interés sexual de Michael la hacía ser dolorosamente consciente de que no le inspiraba una pasión salvaje a su novio. Ni él a ella tampoco. No de esa forma en la que otra persona podía prender un fuego en su interior con sólo una mirada.

Respiró hondo y maldijo el libro erótico con el que se había tropezado. El contenido del mismo había hecho mella en sus inseguridades femeninas y había sembrado en su cabeza las dudas sobre ella misma y Michael. Había ido a Divine Events aquella tarde con la esperanza de que la glamorosa agencia organizadora de bodas le diera el empujón y la ilusión necesaria para aceptar el anillo de compromiso de Michael.

Por desgracia, su improvisada visita a la agencia sólo había servido para aumentar su inquietud.

Mientras aguardaba en el vestíbulo a que la recibiera Linda Divine, un libro rojo forrado en piel le había llamado la atención desde una de las mesas. No había ningún título en la tapa, y la curiosidad había sido demasiado fuerte. Al abrirlo, se había encontrado con el excitante mundo de las «sexcapadas», un libro repleto de ardientes fantasías para los amantes desinhibidos, osados y temerarios.

Dentro había páginas selladas que ocultaban las invitaciones más provocativas.

Faltaban muchas de ellas, como si otras clientas se hubieran tomado la libertad de arrancarlas para añadir emoción a su vida sexual. Y en aquel momento, Candy decidió correr el riesgo y arrancó una página tras asegurarse de que nadie la veía. Su fantasía llevaba por título La danza de los siete velos.

Una vez que estuvo a salvo en su coche, leyó las instrucciones de la «sexcapada». Éstas exigían desnudarse para su amante en cuerpo y alma. Se estremeció de horror, convencida de que no tenía el valor necesario para una hazaña semejante, pero las fantasías que bailaban en su cabeza habían cobrado vida propia.

Salvo que en su mente no era Michael quien contemplaba el striptease, sino Terry Grantchester, el mejor amigo de su hermano desde el instituto, de quien había estado enamorada durante años.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Terry tenían parte de la culpa en su incapacidad para tomar una decisión firme respecto a Michael. Y supo que, antes de que pudiera comprometerse de por vida con Michael o con cualquier otro hombre, tenía que olvidar a Terry de una vez por todas si quería vivir tranquila, sin dudas ni remordimientos.

Terry era el hombre al que siempre había deseado pero al que nunca podría tener, por fuerte que fuera su atracción hacia él. Con el paso del tiempo se habían hecho buenos amigos y habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Pero últimamente Terry se había convertido en un vividor, empeñado en preservar su soltería. Y Candy había oído las suficientes charlas entre Terry y su hermano para aprender cuál era su modus operandi con las mujeres. Nada de lazos ni compromisos. Y también había dejado muy claro que no tenía el menor interés en el matrimonio.

Y precisamente por ello era el candidato perfecto para lo que Candy tenía pensado. Después de haber recibido el rechazo sexual de Michael, siempre con las excusas más delicadas, estaba decidida a hacer valer su sexualidad. También necesitaba saber que tenía el arrojo necesario no sólo para seducir a un hombre, sino para desnudarse ante él.

Con la fantasía erótica guardada en el bolso, tenía intención de aprender lo que realmente querían los hombres de las mujeres y lo que los excitaba, y descubrir también lo que ella encontraba sexy y excitante. Y en el proceso esperaba descubrir qué clase de hombre deseaba en su vida.

Para un experimento semejante no había mejor candidato que Terry. No sólo porque la excitaba de un modo inimaginable, sino porque, a pesar de su fama de mujeriego, era uno de sus mejores amigos y alguien en quien ella podía confiar para pedirle clases particulares de seducción. También confiaba en él para que lo mantuviera todo en secreto.

Lo único que pedía era un fin de semana con Terry. Un fin de semana sería lo único que se permitiría para ser libre y satisfacer las fantasías que con demasiada frecuencia la asaltaban. Y luego, armada con su nueva experiencia, habilidad y seguridad en sí misma, se replantearía su relación con Michael. Su obsesión por Terry quedaría olvidada y no la afectaría a la hora de tomar una decisión.

Pero antes que nada, él tenía que aceptar su petición.

Se mordió el labio y repasó hasta el último detalle de su plan. Hasta el momento no le había hablado a nadie de la proposición de Michael, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga, a su hermano ni a su familia, y tampoco tenía intención de decírselo a Terry, como tampoco pensaba hablar de sus frustrados intentos por seducir a Michael.

No, a Terry tan sólo le diría que quería conocer la opinión de un hombre para avivar la emoción sexual.

Cuadró los hombros y giró la esquina del edificio para entrar en el taller que Terry había comprado seis años antes y que había transformado en un próspero negocio. El taller contaba con ocho plazas, todas ellas ocupadas con vehículos en reparación, y Candy pasó la vista por los coches y los mecánicos en busca de Terry.

Saludó con la mano a Stear, uno de los trabajadores de Terry y jefe del taller, que le sonrió y señaló un BMW. Candy siguió la indicación y encontró a Terry doblado de cintura para arriba sobre el motor, apretando una tuerca con una llave inglesa.

Candy se detuvo a unos metros de él y se deleitó con la imagen de su trasero. A nadie le quedarían mejor unos vaqueros desteñidos que a Terry Grantchester. La desgastada tela vaquera, manchada de grasa donde se había limpiado las manos, se ceñía a su bien moldeado trasero y duros muslos, y la cintura le caía tentadoramente sobre las esbeltas caderas. La camisa azul se estiraba sobre los músculos de la espalda y se arrugaba sobre los anchos hombros mientras le daba otra vuelta a la llave inglesa.

Era un hombre fuerte y natural como la tierra misma. No le importaba ensuciarse, y parecía disfrutar con el esfuerzo físico que implicaba aquel trabajo.

Todo lo contrario que Michael, tan refinado y meticuloso, que se moriría antes que mancharse las manos de grasa.

Terry se irguió en su metro noventa de estatura y se giró para cambiar de llave.

Se detuvo en seco cuando la vio, y una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios, acentuada por aquel hoyuelo que a tantas mujeres había desarmado desde la escuela.

A Candy se le aceleró el pulso y sintió una oleada de calor por sus venas. Una reacción normal siempre que veía a Terry. Era tan atractivo, tan sexual, que una mujer tendría que estar ciega para no verse afectada por su aspecto y su seguridad varonil.

Los intensos ojos verdes de Candy brillaron de placer cuando él la recorrió con la mirada.

—Hola, Candy —la saludó con su voz baja, suave e increíblemente sensual—.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

«El suficiente para comerte con los ojos».

—No mucho —respondió, y le devolvió la sonrisa intentando adoptar una expresión despreocupada, aunque era difícil aparentar naturalidad teniendo en cuenta el motivo de su visita.

Terry agarró un trapo en vez de una de las herramientas alineadas en el banco y se limpió las manos, grandes y callosas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó, escrutándola con sus penetrantes ojos azules. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y su pelo largo y negro le cayó sobre la frente—. ¿Todo va bien, Candy?

«Depende de lo que respondas a mi proposición», pensó ella, cambiando nerviosamente el peso de un pie a otro.

—¿Tienes unos minutos para hablar?

—Para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo —respondió él con un guiño—. Deja

que me limpie un poco y nos veremos en mi despacho.

—Gracias —dijo ella. Lo vio alejarse por el pasillo que conducía a los aseos y ella se encaminó hacia las oficinas de Terry's Auto Repair.

Saludó a Flammy, la secretaria, y continuó hasta el fondo del edificio, donde Terry había montado un despacho pequeño pero práctico y funcional. Aparte de la silla tras el escritorio no había donde sentarse, pero ella estaba demasiado nerviosa para quedarse quieta, así que se puso a andar por la pequeña alfombra gris delante de la mesa, mientras pensaba una y otra vez en lo que iba a proponerle.

Terry entró en el despacho minutos después. Se había cambiado de vaqueros y camiseta, y no había ni rastro de grasa en las manos y antebrazos. Un olor familiar a naranja lo impregnaba, mucho más excitante que el disolvente especial que usaba para limpiarse la mugre que resultaba del trabajo con motores.

Terry le tendió una botella de agua fría, demostrando que conocía bien sus preferencias, y para él se abrió una lata de cola.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos—. No es que no me alegre de verte, pero pareces… distraída. Como si algo te rondara por la cabeza.

Siendo un viejo amigo, siempre había tenido la habilidad de percibir sus cambios de ánimo.

—Hay algo que me preocupa —admitió. Él esperó pacientemente a que continuara y ella hizo girar la botella entre las palmas—. La verdad es que necesito tu ayuda. Si estás dispuesto a ayudarme, claro está.

Terry dejó la lata en la mesa y la agarró suavemente por los hombros, prestándole toda su atención. Su tacto era firme, y la manera en que sus pulgares le acariciaron la piel desnuda de los brazos le provocó una ola de calor prohibido que se le concentró en el estómago.

Siempre había sabido que el tacto de Terry bastaría para prender chispas de pasión… Y esa habilidad masculina para hacerlo era un descarado recordatorio de lo que faltaba entre ella y Michael. No podía negar el claro contraste, que hacía aún más importante su búsqueda.

Terry frunció el entrecejo con preocupación. Por suerte, la blusa de seda era lo suficientemente holgada para que no pudiera ver cómo se le endurecían los pezones a través del tejido. Y si se percató de la piel de gallina que se le había puesto en los brazos, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—Cariño, sea lo que sea, sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte. Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirme qué necesitas.

Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Candy tomó aire profundamente y, recordando la «sexcapada» que la había puesto en acción, se arriesgó por segunda vez en el día.

—Quiero que me enseñes lo que a un hombre lo excita y cómo hay que satisfacerle en la cama.

Terry parpadeó un par de veces, convencido de que las palabras que acababa de oír de aquellos labios suaves y carnosos eran producto de su imaginación.

Candy no era lo que él consideraría una mujer fatal. No, ella era mucho más tradicional, por dentro y por fuera. La blusa de seda color crema y la falta azul marino corroboraban la imagen que tenía de ella, y también le confirmaban que acababa de salir de su trabajo como secretaria para una empresa de ingeniería. Pero, por muy conservadora que fuera vistiendo, Terry no podía negar que había pasado muchas horas imaginándosela sin ropa y preguntándose cómo sería deslizar las manos sobre la firmeza de sus pequeños pechos, la delicada curva de su cintura y caderas, la sedosa suavidad de su piel desnuda…

Sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza. Su imaginación volvía a desbordarse, porque de ningún modo la dulce, sensible y sensata Candy White le pediría que la instruyera en el fabuloso arte de la seducción, por mucho que él hubiera deseado una oportunidad semejante.

Cuando conoció a Candy en la escuela, ésta sólo era la hermana pequeña de su amigo. En los años siguientes la había ido conociendo mejor y se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Había visto cómo se transformaba en una mujer hermosa y deseable con una espesa y reluciente melena rubia que le llegaba por los hombros, y una esbelta figura con las curvas adecuadas para completar su pequeño físico. Una mujer totalmente inalcanzable para él… en deferencia a la amistad que tenía con su hermano y por respeto también a sus padres, quienes lo habían aceptado en sus vidas a pesar de su cuestionable pasado.

Su padre lo había abandonado cuando Terry tenía cinco años, dejándolo a cargo de una madre que pasaba más tiempo bebiendo y ligando en los bares que con su hijo. Los White lo habían alimentado cuando tenía hambre y le habían dado cobijo cuando temía pasar la noche solo en la ruinosa vivienda que su madre había alquilado. Le habían comprado ropa y zapatos nuevos cuando sus escasos vaqueros y camisas de segunda mano estuvieron demasiado deshilachados para seguir usándose, y a cambio no habían esperado nada. Y cuando Terry pasó por una fase rebelde, robando y provocando que lo detuvieran, había sido el padre de Candy quien fuera a buscarlo a la comisaría, no su propia madre. El señor White le había echado un sermón sobre la responsabilidad y lo había llevado a ver un centro penitenciario, lo que sirvió para inculcarle un miedo terrible al quebrantamiento de la ley y para devolverlo rápidamente al buen camino.

Terry siempre les estaría eternamente agradecido por su ayuda y generosidad, así como por permitirle ser parte de la familia. Por tanto, nunca pondría en peligro su relación con los White por culpa de un escarceo amoroso con Candy. Debido a su dramática infancia, nunca iniciaba una relación íntima que implicara un compromiso emocional, porque no sabía cómo entregarse de esa manera a otra persona. Pero esa certeza no le había impedido fantasear con Candy, más allá de la amistad que compartían. Su calor y afecto incondicional lo atraían irresistiblemente y tentaban al solitario en que se había convertido y al soltero que había jurado ser.

Pero en aquel momento lo único que importaba era aclarar el malentendido que estaba causando estragos en su cabeza y sus hormonas.

—¿Te importa repetirme la pregunta? —le pidió con una sonrisa de disculpa. Le acarició los brazos hasta las muñecas y le buscó el pulso con los pulgares, sólo para mantener la conexión entre ellos—. Tengo mil asuntos en la cabeza y creo que no te he oído bien.

—Yo creo que sí —respondió ella con una sonrisa lenta y deliberadamente sensual, más atrevida de lo que nunca se había mostrado con él—. Quiero que me enseñes lo que excita a un hombre y cómo hay que satisfacerle en la cama.

Oh, demonios… A Terry se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Soltó las manos de Candy y dio un paso atrás. El lazo que los unía ya no era el gesto de alivio y consuelo que una vez había sido. Entre ellos prendían las chispas de pasión sexual, la clase de atracción que él había estado reprimiendo durante tantos años. Deseaba a Candy, pero había aprendido a controlar su deseo y a enterrar su anhelo en lo más profundo de su alma, de modo que nadie lo supiera jamás.

Y con una simple declaración Candy había barrido todas sus defensas. De repente lo asaltaba la necesidad de enseñarle cómo se complacía a un hombre… y de complacerla a ella a cambio.

Expulsó el aire con fuerza y buscó una explicación lógica a aquella situación tan extraña como excitante.

—Candy… dime que esto es una broma de tu hermano para hacerme pagar lo del último fin de semana, cuando salimos a emborracharnos.

—Te juro que no es una broma, Terry —dijo ella con voz suave, mirándolo esperanzada y decidida al mismo tiempo—. Estoy hablando completamente en serio.

Quiero que seas tú quien me hable de las fantasías masculinas y quien me enseñe lo que os vuelve locos de deseo.

Se humedeció los labios con la lengua y cubrió la distancia que los separaba para ponerle una mano en el pecho, justo encima de su desbocado corazón.

—Quiero aprender la manera más eficaz de tocar y acariciar a un hombre para excitarlo —dijo con voz ronca, mientras descendía con la palma hacia su estómago—.

Y tampoco me importaría averiguar una o dos cosas que me gusten a mí.

Para no tener ni idea de cómo excitar a un hombre, estaba haciendo un trabajo magistral en aquellos momentos. A Terry le hervía la sangre en las venas, los músculos del abdomen se le endurecieron y su sexo erecto pugnaba por escapar de sus vaqueros. Le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad no agarrar la mano de Candy y llevarla hasta su erección para mostrarle una prueba palpable de lo excitado que estaba por su culpa.

Apoyó el trasero contra su escritorio y se cruzó de brazos, probando un enfoque más razonable.

—¿Por qué necesitas que te enseñe esas cosas?

Ella se encogió de hombros y retiró el tapón de la botella de agua.

—Quiero comprender mejor a los hombres y su sexualidad.

Terry observó cómo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y tomaba un trago de agua fría.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo y tu sexualidad?

Ella se lamió una gota de agua de la comisura de los labios al tiempo que un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas. Pero la pregunta directa de Terry no la amedrentó en absoluto.

—Supongo que eso lo descubriré en el camino —dijo en tono malicioso.

A Terry lo asaltó de repente una inquietante posibilidad.

—Santo Dios, Candy, ¿no serás…? —ni siquiera pudo pronunciar la palabra.

—¿Virgen? —concluyó ella, y soltó una ligera carcajada—. No, he estado con otros dos hombres, pero ninguno de los cuales hizo estallar fuegos artificiales. Eso me llevó a creer que me estoy perdiendo algo crucial en lo referente al placer sexual y la seducción.

Terry se frotó la frente. No podía creer que estuviera manteniendo una conversación semejante con Candy. Como amigos habían hablado de muchos temas pero nunca de nada tan íntimo como su vida sexual Aun así, no había dejado de pensar en ella ni en los hombres con los que salía, como aquel tipo con pinta de ejecutivo al que veía en la actualidad.

—¿Por qué no le pides a Michael que te ayude en tu… búsqueda?

Por primera vez desde que le hiciera aquella proposición, Candy apartó la mirada. Pero a los pocos segundos volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, más decidida que antes.

—Porque, sinceramente, no sirve para ello, y porque no tiene tu misma reputación.

Terry arqueó una ceja. La respuesta de Candy le recordó al joven desaliñado e inseguro que una vez fue y que seguramente siempre sería en el fondo, a pesar de la fachada de aplomo y seguridad que había construido en torno a sí mismo a lo largo de los años.

—Ahh ¿así que prefieres aprender de un chico malo de los bajos fondos? —le preguntó con sorna. Candy no sería la primera mujer que quisiera tener una aventura con alguien así.

Ella pareció asustarse por la dureza de su tono, pero enseguida se recuperó.

—No quiero decir eso, y sabes muy bien que nunca he tenido esa imagen de ti

—le dijo con firmeza.

Terry no podía discutírselo, porque ella había sido una de las pocas personas en su vida que lo habían aceptado tal cual era… antes de convertirse en un próspero hombre de negocios.

—En cuanto a tu reputación —siguió ella—, has estado con muchas mujeres,

por lo que creo que tienes mucha experiencia en ese campo.

Terry tuvo que tragarse un bufido sarcástico por el halago inmerecido. No había estado con muchas mujeres. Sólo se había acostado con media docena, y con la edad se había vuelto aún más exigente. No, no podía colgarse la etiqueta de donjuán.

Alargó un brazo y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Vio cómo le ardían los ojos por el tacto, y una parte de él agradeció saber que aunque ella pudiera cuestionar su propia capacidad para responder a otros hombres, era evidente que se mostraba increíblemente sensible con él.

—Cariño —murmuró con voz ronca—, no sé cómo son los otros hombres ni lo que los excita. Sólo sé cómo soy yo.

—Eso me basta —dijo ella sin aliento. Los pechos le oscilaban por la respiración acelerada—. Te estoy pidiendo que hagas esto por mí, conmigo, porque confío en ti para que me lo enseñes todo, desde lo más básico hasta lo más erótico, y para que esto quede entre nosotros. Lo único que quiero, lo único que necesito de ti, es un fin de semana.

Le estaba ofreciendo dos noches de posibilidades infinitas. A juzgar por las apariencias, Michael no le estaba dedicando la atención que ella necesitaba para satisfacer sus deseos más femeninos. De otro modo no estaría allí ahora, pidiéndole lecciones de seducción y apareamiento.

Lo tentaba como ninguna otra mujer, pero aun así consiguió mantener la suficiente decencia y cordura para intentar disuadirla.

—¿Y si digo que no?

Candy levantó el mentón en un gesto de orgullo y rebeldía que contrastaba fuertemente con su tolerante personalidad.

—En ese caso tendré que buscarme a otro que esté dispuesto a hacerlo.

Terry reconocía un desafío en cuanto lo oía. Ella lo estaba provocando descaradamente para que aceptara el reto. Parecía totalmente decidida a llevar a cabo su plan, y la idea de que se buscara a otro hombre para hacerlo le provocó una descarga de celos que lo abrasó por dentro.

Y teniendo en cuenta lo atrevida y descarada que estaba siendo con él, no tenía ninguna duda de que acabaría encontrando a un hombre dispuesto a complacerla en sus demandas.

Quería hacer lo correcto, comportarse con la nobleza que esperaría de él la familia de Candy, pero no podía arrojarla en brazos de otro hombre cuando él mismo se moría por darle lo que buscaba. Aquella emoción posesoria que se retorcía en su garganta lo pilló por sorpresa.

Siempre había sido protector con Candy debido a su amistad y a la situación que existía con su hermano y su familia, pero aquella sensación era diferente… Era una necesidad íntimamente física de asumir la responsabilidad y enseñarle a Candy todo lo que quería aprender.

Sí, sería su amante de fin de semana. De aquel modo podría controlar la situación, mientras que no había manera de saber cómo se aprovecharía de ella cualquier desconocido. Si alguien iba a satisfacer su curiosidad sexual, sería él. Nadie más.

Podría tener a Candy por un solo fin de semana. Todas sus fantasías se harían realidad, y también las de ella. Un acuerdo íntimo y discreto, sin complicaciones ni expectativas. Tan sólo una aventura secreta de la que nadie más sabría nada.

Realmente era un acuerdo ideal.

La emoción recorrió sus venas. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo alborotado y le dio la respuesta que Candy había ido a buscar allí.

—Muy bien. Lo haré.

Ella soltó un suspiro de puro alivio.

—Gracias, Terry.

Parecía extremadamente complacida consigo misma, y los ojos le brillaban con pasión desatada. Terry se preguntó si sabría dónde se estaba metiendo, y decidió darle una última oportunidad para cambiar de idea antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Se lo debía a ella y a él mismo.

Sí, ella confiaba en él, y Terry nunca haría algo que pudiera herirla. Pero si le demostraba exactamente lo exigente y agresivo que podía ser a la hora de conseguir lo que quería, tal vez ella se diera cuenta de lo peligroso que su plan podía ser para ambos.

—Ya que hemos llegado a un acuerdo, ¿estás lista para la primera lección? —le preguntó.

Candy se quedó atónita y echó un vistazo fugaz a la ventana que había detrás de Terry, con vistas al aparcamiento del edificio.

—¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

Por lo visto, la aterraba la posibilidad de que la descubrieran. Estupendo. Terry estaba decidido a asustarla todavía más.

La acorraló contra la pared más cercana y colocó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, dejándola sin salida… a menos que ella le pidiera que la soltara.

Bajó la mirada a sus brillantes labios rosados y volvió a subirla lentamente hasta sus ojos.

—Claro. ¿Por qué no? —preguntó, arrastrando desvergonzadamente las palabras.

La emoción de lo prohibido destelló en los ojos de Candy.

—Sea cual sea la primera lección, estoy dispuesta —susurró, provocándolo con sus palabras y su impaciencia por explorarlo todo con él—. Vamos a ello.

—Sí, vamos —murmuró él. Inclinó la cabeza en busca de su boca y finalmente la besó… como había querido besarla durante lo que parecía una eternidad.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a****Janelle Denison.**

**Todas Sus Fantasías**

**Capítulo 2**

Candy había soñado con aquel momento durante años, pero ninguna de sus fantasías se acercaba ni remotamente a la realidad de aquel beso, de la boca de Terry contra la suya, de la presión de sus labios conminándola a separar los suyos para deslizar la lengua y saborearla. El beso fue ardiente, ávido y apasionadamente agresivo; todo lo contrario a los delicados preliminares caballerescos a los que Michael la tenía acostumbrada.

Terry no era un caballero a la hora de besar, y su respuesta la excitó más de lo que nada la hubiera excitado en su vida. Aquello era exactamente lo que anhelaba.

Ser poseída por un hombre y experimentar la pasión en su forma más salvaje e indómita.

Un solo beso había bastado para que se sintiera viva, una mujer con deseos y necesidades. Y era maravilloso experimentar un arrebato instantáneo de lujuria por un hombre.

Pero por muy excitante que fuera aquel beso, no era suficiente. Ansiaba un contacto más íntimo, y no sólo en los labios. Las manos de Terry seguían firmemente apoyadas contra la pared, y al menos había seis centímetros de separación entre sus cuerpos. Adoptando el papel de mujer agresiva que pretendía ser aquel fin de semana, buscó remedio al problema para borrar cualquier resto de cohibición que pudiera quedar en él y hacerle saber que no quería el menor comedimiento entre ellos.

Bajó las manos hasta la cintura de sus vaqueros y, enganchando los dedos en el cinturón, tiró lenta e inexorablemente de él hasta que sus curvas femeninas se amoldaron a los recios contornos masculinos. Sus caderas se encontraron, y la impresionante erección se apretó contra su vientre, sorprendiéndola muy agradablemente.

Saber que era ella la responsable de su excitación acrecentó su confianza y avivó aún más su deseo. Deslizó las manos hasta su trasero y aferró sus glúteos.

Instintivamente se arqueó hacia él y frotó la pelvis contra la dura protuberancia de sus vaqueros, deleitándose con el gemido que retumbó en el pecho de Terry.

Él entrelazó los dedos en sus cabellos y le hizo ladear la cabeza para acoplar mejor sus bocas en aquel beso húmedo, ardiente y gloriosamente erótico. Con su mano libre le acarició la mandíbula y fue descendiendo, hasta que su pulgar encontró el pulso errático en la base del cuello. Pero no se detuvo allí, sino que le desabrochó el botón superior de la blusa y extendió la palma sobre la piel descubierta. Poco a poco fue bajando, a medida que la respiración de Candy se hacía más y más jadeante, y finalmente tuvo uno de sus pequeños pechos en la mano. La tela del sujetador era fina y ligera, y cuando él le acarició el pezón con el pulgar a través del encaje, ella se estremeció violentamente.

Terry parecía perdido en el embriagador placer del beso, y al mismo tiempo irradiaba una sexualidad incontenible. Sus largos dedos se tensaron entre los cabellos de Candy y la presionó con más fuerza contra la pared con su cuerpo grande y poderoso. Apretó las caderas contra las suyas y profundizó aún más con la lengua en el interior de su boca. Su cuerpo desprendía un intenso calor masculino, mientras que Candy sentía su propio cuerpo cada vez más húmedo y blando, pidiendo a gritos que la tocara en aquellos lugares olvidados durante tanto tiempo.

Entonces empezó a sonar el teléfono del escritorio y Terry se apartó con un respingo. A punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio y dar con su trasero en el suelo por las prisas en poner distancia entre ellos. Respiraba agitadamente, y Candy casi se echó a reír al ver la expresión de incredulidad en su rostro. Parecía incapaz de creerse que ella le hubiera permitido llegar tan lejos.

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta: la intención de Terry había sido hacerla cambiar de opinión con aquel beso explosivo y dominante, pero le había salido el tiro por la culata. Ella lo deseaba ahora más que nunca. Terry era todo lo que había deseado en su vida, y aquel beso demostraba que él también la deseaba a ella, y mucho.

Terry rodeó bruscamente el escritorio y pulsó el botón del interfono en el teléfono, sin apartar la mirada del acalorado rostro de Candy.

—¿Qué pasa, Flammy?

—El señor George ha venido a dejar su Porsche para la revisión —la voz de su secretaria llenó el pequeño despacho—. Y quiere hablar con usted sobre las reparaciones.

—Ofrécele algo de beber y dile que voy en un minuto —respondió Terry. Cortó la comunicación, pero permaneció tras su mesa.

Candy se roso ligeramente los labios con los dedos y vio cómo se dilataban las pupilas de Terry con renovado deseo. Sentía los labios húmedos y deliciosamente hinchados. Después de haber experimentado los besos rápidos y desapasionados de Michael, aquella nueva sensación era incomparablemente deliciosa, así como contemplar la reacción de Terry al modo tan seductor con que se tocaba la boca.

Bajó la mano y fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Creo que acabas de darme la primera, segunda y tercera lección —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Nada de eso. Aún queda mucho por aprender —respondió él, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Si es que aún sigues interesada…

¿De verdad pensaba que iba a renunciar?

—Más que nunca. Estoy impaciente por disfrutar de tus clases particulares hasta el último minuto.

—En ese caso, estaré en tu casa esta noche, a las siete en punto. Y quiero que te pongas algo provocativo.

Candy arqueó una ceja con curiosidad.

—¿Otra lección?

—Podría decirse que sí —respondió él, acercándose a ella con un brillo de decisión en la mirada—. Si quieres saber lo que les resulta sexy a los hombres, hay una cosa que no puedes olvidar.

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

—A casi todos los hombres les gusta la estimulación visual en el sexo contrario —dijo. Agarró los lados de la blusa y estiró el tejido sobre el pecho—. Si quieres llamar nuestra atención, lo primero que has de hacer es darnos un aliciente para mirar. Arrojarnos el cebo. Y para ello nada mejor que un atuendo adecuado y convenientemente ceñido.

La tela estaba tensa sobre la piel de Candy, revelando sus pequeños pechos, coronados por los pezones puntiagudos, y la curva de la cintura y caderas. Terry la devoró con la mirada, provocándole un torrente de calor por todo el cuerpo.

—Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito, Candy —murmuró—. No tengas miedo de mostrarlo. Y ya que este fin de semana es para aprender, quiero que te pongas algo excitante para mí.

Le soltó la blusa, pero los pezones de Candy seguían dolorosamente endurecidos.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer —consiguió murmurar. Si él quería verla con ropa provocativa, eso sería lo que viera.

Agarró el bolso y salió del despacho, sintiendo cómo la emoción revoloteaba en su estómago. Terry Grantchester le pertenecería a ella sola durante las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas. Y ella le pertenecía a él.

Sólo esperaba que fuera tiempo suficiente para satisfacer su deseo y que finalmente pudiera sacarse a Terry de la cabeza y el corazón, de una vez por todas.

A las siete menos cinco, Terry llegó al apartamento de Candy, temblando de emoción por lo que podría deparar la noche.

Una vez que entrara en casa de Candy no habría vuelta atrás, pues su presencia demostraba que tenía intención de seguir el pacto hasta el final.

Le había dado una última oportunidad para cambiar de opinión. Y a juzgar por su desinhibida respuesta, el tórrido beso que habían compartido y su descarada actitud posterior, era obvio que sabía muy bien dónde se estaba metiendo y que tenía muy clara su intención.

Y él también.

La suerte estaba echada, y desde ese momento en adelante se acababan las dudas. Aceptaría egoístamente todo lo que ella le ofreciera, la llevaría hasta donde ella se atreviera a llegar y haría todo lo posible por ayudarla a aumentar la seguridad en sí misma. Aquel fin de semana significaba para él tanto como para ella, y tenía intención de darle una aventura que nunca pudiera olvidar.

Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos para advertirle de su presencia y usó la llave que ella le había dado meses antes.

—Hola, Candy, soy Terry —dijo, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Estoy en mi habitación —respondió ella—. Ven.

Terry había estado muchas veces en su casa, pero nunca había pisado su dormitorio. Nunca había te nido un motivo para invadir sus dominios femeninos. Y ahora era ella quien lo invitaba personalmente. Una invitación que no estaba dispuesto a rechazar.

—Hola —lo saludó Candy con una sonrisa mientras se ponía unas sandalias de tacón—. Ya casi estoy lista.

Terry contempló la imagen que tenía ante él, pensando que sus fantasías se habían hecho realidad. La transformación de Candy le secó la garganta y le aceleró el pulso. Siempre había sabido que bajo la ropa conservadora y práctica de Candy se escondía una hermosa sirena, y aquel atuendo corroboraba sus sospechas.

El vestido le llegaba hasta el muslo, se le ajustaba a la cintura y un pequeño lazo ataba el escote entre los pechos. Terry tuvo que contenerse para no tirar de esa cinta y exponer sus apetecibles atributos a la vista.

—Cielos, estas… increíble —dijo con voz áspera, contemplando el recogido que se había hecho en lo alto de la cabeza, exhibiendo la elegante línea del cuello, que parecía tentar a sus dedos y su boca. Se sacudió mentalmente y se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes este vestido?

—Desde hace algunas semanas —respondió ella, sonriendo vacilantemente mientras se ponía unos pendientes de aro dorados—. Me pareció tan bonito en el maniquí que no pude resistir la tentación, pero hasta ahora no había tenido la ocasión de ponérmelo.

Él arqueó una ceja y se sintió obligado a preguntarle por la opinión de su novio.

—¿Ni siquiera para Michael?

—No estaba segura de que a Michael le gustase —dijo ella con un cierto tono de inseguridad—. Es de gustos conservadores, y no cree que sea apropiado mostrar mucha piel en público.

Terry la miró, atónito y disgustado a la vez. ¿Qué tenía Michael en la cabeza? ¿O en la entrepierna? Dudaba de que Candy quisiera oír su opinión sobre Michael, así que se la guardó para él mismo. Esperaba que las lecciones que aprendiera aquel fin de semana le inculcaran a Candy un poco de sentido común.

—En cualquier caso, el vestido ha estado colgado en mi armario hasta hoy, y esta noche es la oportunidad perfecta para estrenarlo —dijo ella, girando sobre sí misma para ofrecerle una perspectiva completa—. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?

—¿Cómo no va a gustarme? —preguntó él, bajando la mirada hasta los muslos.

La actitud desagradecida de Michael hizo que Terry quisiera saltarse todos los obstáculos con Candy y hacerla sentirse sexy y deseada en todos los aspectos posibles.

—Estás preciosa con este vestido y, personalmente, me encanta que muestres tu piel. Me despierta el deseo de tocarte por todas partes, aunque sólo fuera para sentir tu suavidad y tersura.

Las mejillas de Candy se enrojecieron y el rubor llegó hasta sus pechos, pero en sus ojos brillaba el desafío.

—Pues hazlo.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Terry atravesó la habitación en dos zancadas. El aparador estaba detrás de Candy, y él la agarró por la cintura y la levantó para sentarla en la superficie. Presionó las manos contra sus rodillas y le separó las piernas para colocarse en medio.

Su acometida la sorprendió, pero como ella no puso la menor objeción, consideró la posibilidad de saltarse los preliminares e ir directamente al grano. Candy lo había llevado a un nivel de excitación casi incontenible, y se moría por sentir su calor líquido y exuberante rodeándole el miembro endurecido y la suavidad de sus pechos mullidos contra los músculos del torso. Pensó en subirle el vestido, bajarle las bragas y hundirse en su cuerpo. Se imaginó cómo ella le rodearía la cintura con las piernas, acuciándolo a que la penetrara hasta el fondo, y cómo gritaría su nombre cuando llegara al orgasmo.

Se estremeció sólo de pensarlo.

Le tocó un mechón de pelo que se había soltado del recogido. La textura sedosa le provocaba los sentidos, al igual que la fragancia sutil y femenina que desprendía.

—Me gusta que lleves el pelo así —dijo. Le tomó la mejilla en la palma y le hizo levantar la cabeza para rozarle el cuello con la nariz, sintiendo cómo temblaba—.

Me permite acercarme a las partes más sensibles de tu cuerpo… como ésta —llevó la boca hasta su oreja y lamió el punto situado justo debajo del lóbulo.

Ella gimió y se aferró a los brazos de Terry en busca de apoyo.

—Me… me gusta.

A él también le gustaba.

—Mmm… y aquí —murmuró, y clavó suavemente los dientes en un tendón en la base del cuello.

Candy volvió a gemir. —Oh Terry…

—Apuesto a que también sientes ese mordisco en otras zonas de tu cuerpo, ¿verdad? —le susurró al oído.

Ella asintió bruscamente y apretó las rodillas contra sus caderas.

—Sí…

Satisfecho con su respuesta y con el deseo que ardía en su mirada, siguió provocándola… a ella y a sí mismo.

—Pero por mucho que me guste tu pelo recogido, aún me gusta más verlo suelto.

Le soltó el pasador que sujetaba el cabello en lo alto de la cabeza y vio cómo la tupida melena rubia caía libremente hasta los hombros.

—Me encanta ver tu pelo alborotado enmarcando tu hermoso rostro —dijo, hundiendo las manos hasta las muñecas en los mechones—, y sentirlo cálido y suave contra mi piel…

—Me gusta sentir tus manos en mi pelo —admitió ella, y gimió cuando él le acarició el cuero cabelludo y deslizó los pulgares a lo largo de la mandíbula—. Es tan sensual y excitante…

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo él, igualmente seducido por ella y por la intensidad del momento.

Candy le estaba mirando los labios, de modo que pegó la boca a la suya y le dio lo que deseaba, lo que él mismo ansiaba, sabiendo que muy pronto ya no tendría bastante con besarla. Habían cruzado una línea que nunca antes habían traspasado, y compartir aquella intimidad con ella estaba sacando a la superficie un caudal de emociones y deseos que habían permanecido enterrados durante años.

La besó lenta y prolongadamente. Sentía la boca de Candy tan dulce y ardiente como se imaginaba que sentiría su cuerpo cuando la penetrara. Con aquel pensamiento enloquecedor bailando en su cabeza, llevó una mano a la espalda de Candy y acercó su trasero al borde del aparador, hasta que lo único que separó sus cuerpos fueron sus pantalones caqui y las braguitas de Candy. Ella apretó los tobillos contra la parte posterior de sus muslos y movió la pelvis contra su erección en un gesto inconsciente y natural de invitación. El miembro de Terry se hinchó hasta casi estallar.

Con cada beso su adicción por ella crecía lenta pero inexorablemente, y se preguntó si tras aquel fin de semana sería capaz de dejarla y verla con otro hombre.

La parte lógica de su cerebro le recordaba que no tenía elección, pero su cuerpo y su corazón luchaban por convencerlo de lo contrario.

Se deleitó una vez más con su sabor y retiró la boca. Pero mantuvo las manos entre sus cabellos, despeinándola todavía más. Sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban medio cerrados, y una sonrisa soñadora curvaba sus labios hinchados.

El placer que ella le daba era inmenso, y trascendía del nivel puramente físico más de lo que nunca hubiera creído posible.

—Si fueras mía y te pusieras este vestido para salir conmigo, me aseguraría de que tuvieras este aspecto antes de salir a la calle, para que todos los hombres que te miraran supieran que no estás disponible.

Vio cómo a Candy se le aceleraba frenéticamente el pulso en la base del cuello.

—¿Y qué aspecto tengo? —preguntó ella con inocente curiosidad. Él le acarició los pechos con el dorso de la mano.

—Con el pelo suelto y despeinado, los labios rosados, húmedos y entreabiertos, y la mirada perdida, pareces una mujer que acaba de levantarse de mi cama tras una sesión de sexo salvaje.

Ella arqueó las cejas, asombrada y a la vez muy segura de sí misma.

—Salvo que yo no he quedado satisfecha por esa sesión.

Terry soltó un gemido. Candy iba a matarlo antes de que acabara el fin de semana.

—Esto sólo ha sido una muestra para abrirte el apetito —le prometió—. Hay que ir aumentando poco a poco la tensión sexual hasta el plato fuerte, y tenemos toda la noche por delante, cariño.

Ella se echó a reír.

—No sé si eres muy malo o muy bueno por provocarme así Terry.

Él sonrió y la ayudó a bajar del aparador.

—¿Qué tal ambas cosas?

—Como tú digas —concedió ella con una expresión de aturdimiento e impaciencia—. Bueno, ¿a dónde vas a llevarme esta noche?

—A bailar —respondió él, haciéndola girar en sus brazos—. A un sitio donde puedas lucir este vestido como se merece y volver locos a unos cuantos hombres.

Candy posó una mano en su pecho y se puso de puntillas para darle un mordisquito en el labio inferior.

—El único hombre al que quiero volver totalmente loco esta noche eres tú —le dijo, y con una sonrisa maliciosa se dio la vuelta y salió pavoneándose de la habitación. Terry no creía que eso fuera a ser ningún problema.

Ya estaba loco por ella.

Candy nunca había estado en un club nocturno. Al menos no en uno tan exclusivo y animado como el Chicago s Red No Five. Luciendo un vestido sexy y con un hombre guapísimo del brazo, estaba decidida a disfrutar al máximo de la nueva experiencia que le brindaba aquel ambiente de seducción, rayos láser y la música tecno que retumbaba sensualmente a través de su cuerpo.

Terry le agarró firmemente la mano mientras se abría paso entre la multitud.

Pasaron junto a un grupo de mujeres que obviamente estaban buscando a un ligue, pues miraron descaradamente a Terry dejando claras sus intenciones. Pero él se limitó a sonreír cortésmente y siguió su camino hasta el fondo de la disco, donde estaban las mesas y los asientos de terciopelo.

El local estaba atestado. La gente bailaba en la pista sin la menor inhibición, y Candy envidió su capacidad para dejarse llevar por el ritmo y disfrutar de sus ondulantes cuerpos, sin preocuparse de quién los estuviera mirando. Aquello le recordó la «sexcapada» que había sustraído del libro, y cómo necesitaba aprender a ser atrevida para poder desnudarse ante un hombre con la misma facilidad.

Terry encontró una mesa libre y dejó que ella se sentara primero antes de acomodarse a su lado. Estaban casi ocultos por las sombras, pero desde sus asientos tenían una vista perfecta del bar y la pista de baile. Terry se inclinó hacia ella y elevó la voz para hacerse oír por encima de la música ensordecedora.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Me gusta —respondió ella. Hasta el momento, estaba fascinada por el ambiente cargado de sexualidad y quería formar parte del mismo—. Es un buen lugar para ver cómo los hombres y las mujeres se relacionan entre ellos. Ya sabes… cómo se seducen.

Él sonrió irónicamente.

—Estoy seguro de que aprenderás varias formas de seducción y apareamiento entre las parejas.

Una camarera rubia se acercó a la mesa y se inclinó hacia ellos para que pudieran oírla.

—¿Qué les traigo?

Terry miró a Candy, indicándole que debería ser ella quien pidiera primero. Si estuviera con Michael, habría pedido un chardonnay sin dudarlo. Pero no estaba con Michael, y aquella noche exigía algo más fuerte que una copa de vino.

—Quiero la bebida más atrevida que pueda preparar el barman —dijo—. Algo exótico y salvaje.

La camarera lo pensó por un momento y los ojos le brillaron de camaradería femenina.

—Puede elegir entre un Sexo Oral, un Orgasmo o un Garganta Profunda.

Todo sonaba perfecto para el fin de semana que tenía por delante, y Candy quería probar las tres sugerencias.

—Creo que empezaré con un Orgasmo y seguiré desde ahí.

—Buena elección —dijo la camarera. Anotó el pedido y miró a Terry, que parecía desconcertado por el atrevimiento de Candy—. ¿Y usted, señor?

—Puesto que esta noche soy el chófer oficial, y mi pareja aquí va a disfrutar de unos cuantos orgasmos, creo que tomaré una coca-cola —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Enseguida —respondió la mujer con un brillo de regocijo en los ojos.

Minutos más tarde les sirvieron las bebidas, y Candy saboreó ávidamente la exquisita mezcla de Amaretto, vodka y crema. Nunca había probado un cóctel tan delicioso, y un gemido de placer se le escapó de la garganta.

Terry la miró, cautivándola con su mirada ardiente y su media sonrisa.

—Ten cuidado, cariño. Estos orgasmos son muy fuertes.

A Candy no se le pasó por alto el doble sentido de su advertencia y decidió responderle con otra insinuación.

—Mmm… pero seguro que bajan con facilidad —dijo. Disfrutando de la sensación de sensualidad, malicia y lujuria, se mojó la punta del dedo en la crema azucarada y se la lamió lentamente—. ¿Te gustaría probar mi orgasmo? —le preguntó, en un tono no tan inocente.

Terry se atragantó con el refresco y le costó unos momentos recuperarse. Cuando lo hizo, se inclinó hacia ella, cubriéndole el campo de visión con sus rasgos masculinos.

—Nada me gustaría más que probar tu orgasmo —dijo con voz ronca—. Pero esta noche tengo prohibido el alcohol.

La fuerza de voluntad y resistencia de aquel hombre la maravillaban. Sin desanimarse, volvió a hundir el dedo en la bebida y le frotó el labio inferior con la crema.

—En ese caso, deja que lo pruebe yo en ti —susurró, y sujetándole la mandíbula entre las palmas, tiró de él hacia su boca y le lamió lentamente el sabor dulce que impregnaba su pura esencia masculina.

Sintió cómo se estremecía y cómo perdía ligeramente el control, y siguió provocándolo con la lengua y los dientes, liberando un poder femenino que nunca había creído poseer. Quizá se debiera a que estaba con el hombre adecuado; un hombre que la hacía sentirse libre, segura e incluso agresiva.

En aquel rincón tenuemente iluminado gozaban de cierta intimidad, aunque a nadie le importaba lo que estuvieran haciendo. Otras muchas parejas estaban haciendo lo mismo. Ella había salido con Terry aquella noche para poner a prueba su sensualidad y seducirlo en un sitio donde nadie la conociera. Aquella idea le resultaba más embriagadora que la bebida que acababa de tomar.

Con una última lametada, apartó la boca y se pasó lentamente la lengua por su propio labio inferior.

—Eso sí que ha sido fuerte.

Los ojos de Terry ardían intensamente, abrasándola de la cabeza a los pies. El calor de la bebida alcohólica le recorría las venas, concentrándose en su vientre, y el ritmo trepidante de la música le provocaba unas palpitaciones en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, incrementando la sensación de libertad que traía aquel fin de semana.

Miró a las otras parejas que disfrutaban de la música y de repente quiso estar en medio de todo.

—Vamos a bailar —dijo con entusiasmo, y él no se negó. El tiempo pasaba muy rápidamente, y Candy no recordaba habérselo pasado nunca mejor que en aquella discoteca, provocando a Terry y bailando con él. La vibrante tensión sexual crecía entre ellos con cada roce de sus cuerpos, con cada mirada, con cada insinuación…

Aquélla era la seducción que tanto había anhelado.

Sedienta por el baile, pidió un Garganta Profunda, un chupito de vodka, Kahlua y nata montada. Siguió el consejo del barman y lo apuró de un solo trago.

Terry la contemplaba divertido, y Candy pensó por un momento en lo horrorizado que se quedaría Michael si la viera.

Dejó el vaso y besó a Terry en los labios, ajena a todo salvo al tiempo que tenían para estar juntos. Se negaba a permitir que los pensamientos sobre Michael arruinaran aquella noche tan fabulosa.

Una hora más tarde tuvo que ir al servicio. Al regresar no vio a Terry donde lo había dejado, junto a la barra, y lo buscó por todas partes, sin éxito. Sentía curiosidad por la última bebida que le había recomendado la camarera, así que volvió al bar y pidió un Sexo Oral, sin poder reprimir una risita nerviosa al formular una petición tan atrevida en voz alta. La deliciosa mezcla de vodka, licor de café y nata se deslizó por su garganta, estimulando aún más su desinhibición.

Cuando un tipo de aspecto agradable la invitó a bailar, se sintió halagada por el interés que reflejaba su mirada y se preguntó qué daño podría hacer disfrutar de la compañía de otro hombro por unos minutos.

Lo siguió a la pista de baile, donde la gente daba vueltas al ritmo que retumbaba por los altavoces. Las copas que había consumido relajaban su cuerpo y su mente, permitiéndole disfrutar del momento y moverse al ritmo provocativo de la música.

Terry miró una vez más hacia el aseo de señoras, convencido de que no había visto salir a Candy mientras otra mujer intentaba convencerlo para pasar un buen rato.

Había olvidado lo implacables que podían ser los ligones en una discoteca, y eso hizo que se preocupara por Candy.

A pesar de lo desenvuelta y desvergonzada que se había mostrado con él en las últimas horas, no tenía experiencia para enfrentarse a esos buitres desalmados que podían ver a la mujer ingenua que se ocultaba bajo el provocativo vestido. Si a eso se le añadían unas cuantas copas, Candy era el blanco perfecto para que cualquiera se aprovechase de ella.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, y supo que nunca se perdonaría si algo le ocurriera. Ni tampoco lo perdonaría su hermano, pensó con una mueca. Si John descubría que había introducido a su hermana en la indecencia y la obscenidad, no sólo se llevaría una gran decepción, sino que se pondría loco de furia.

Terry continuó buscándola por la discoteca, y finalmente se enteró por el barman de que se había tomado un Sexo Oral y que se había ido a bailar con otro hombre.

Aunque el barman se lo dijo en tono jocoso, a Terry no le hicieron ninguna gracia las connotaciones sexuales, y desde luego no le gustó nada que Candy se hubiera marchado tan fácilmente con otro hombre.

Minutos más tarde, mientras una canción daba paso a otra, encontró finalmente a Candy en medio de la pista de baile. Tenía el rostro encendido y los ojos brillantes.

Una ligera capa de sudor relucía en su cuello y en el pecho, los mechones mojados se le pegaban a las sienes y estaba riendo con un tipo atractivo que parecía completamente colado por ella. Terry no estaba preparado para la punzada de celos que lo traspasó, pero no se molestó en reprimir esa ola abrasadora y posesiva que lo inundó mientras avanzaba hacia Candy y su ligue temporal. Se colocó entre ellos y la sonrisa de Candy se ensanchó nada más verlo.

—¡Terry! —exclamó—. Me preguntaba dónde te habías metido.

—Eso mismo me preguntaba yo, cariño —repuso él, y miró a su acompañante, que no parecía en absoluto sorprendido por su intromisión—. Lo siento, amigo, pero está conmigo.

Una sonrisa irónica curvó los labios del hombre.

—Sí, me dijo que había venido con otra persona, pero tenía la esperanza de que te olvidaras de ella y me tocara un golpe de suerte.

Terry apretó la mandíbula, aunque no podía culpar a aquel tipo por admitir su interés por Candy.

—Ni lo sueñes. Es mía y no la comparto con nadie.

El hombre se retiró cortésmente y abandonó la pista de baile en busca de otra mujer disponible. Candy siguió contoneándose provocativamente al ritmo de la música y se acercó a Terry para susurrarle algo al oído.

—Me gusta que seas así de macho.

Él respondió con un gruñido. Nunca en toda su vida se había comportado de aquel modo delante de una mujer. Pero entonces soltó un gemido cuando ella se dio la vuelta y le rozó la ingle con el trasero. Tuvo una erección instantánea, y antes de que ella pudiera girarse de nuevo, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y extendió la palma sobre su vientre, apretándola contra él hasta que su apetecible trasero se alineó con su pecho, estómago y muslos.

Inmerso en la marea humana que ondulaba en la pista de baile, siguió los movimientos de Candy y pegó las caderas a las suyas, haciéndole sentir hasta el último centímetro de su erección. Tener el pene erecto apretado contra su trasero era una tortura deliciosa.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro. Los ojos le rebosaban de una energía sexual que casi podía tocarse. Con el brazo rodeándole firmemente la cintura Terry podía sentir su respiración acelerada, cómo crecía la necesidad en su interior, tan fuerte e innegable como la música que los rodeaba. Ella le agarró la mano libre y, lentamente, llevó la palma hasta su muslo desnudo, bajo el borde del vestido, hasta que los dedos tocaron la tela empapada de sus bragas. Una llamarada de fuego líquido le abrasó las puntas de los dedos. Candy estaba tan excitada como él, quien instintivamente aumentó la presión, deslizando la seda entre los labios hinchados de su sexo. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, mientras su cuerpo entero se estremecía pegado al de Terry. Su orgasmo era inminente, y el movimiento giratorio de sus caderas lo impelían a que le concediera la liberación definitiva.

Pero entonces la locura del momento lo impactó con fuerza y lo devolvió de golpe a la realidad. Por lo visto, el alcohol había barrido las inhibiciones de Candy, y aunque él no deseaba otra cosa que darle lo que su cuerpo pedía, no estaba dispuesto a que tuviera su primer orgasmo en un lugar público.

Aquélla era una fantasía que no tenía intención de compartir con nadie.

Masculló en voz baja y la agarró de la muñeca.

—Vámonos de aquí —gruñó, y tiró de ella hacía la salida sin darle oportunidad a negarse.

Aunque no creía que Candy fuera a protestar. Un vistazo fugaz a su sonrisa le dijo que estaba tan ansiosa como él por estar a solas y culminar la seducción que flotaba tácitamente entre ellos.

**Continuara…**

**Nota: Quiero agradecer con todo el corazón a gadamigrandchest y lolilla por leer esta historia cuídense mucho y mil gracias.**

**Querida **** gadamigrandchest ****espero actualizar del diario si no cada tercer día vale un bso.**

**Por favor si les esta gustando la historia**** envien**** reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Janelle Denison.**

**Todas Sus Fantasías**

**Capítulo 3**

El camino de regreso al apartamento de Candy fue tan enloquecedor como el baile erótico en la discoteca. Candy no podía mantener quietas las manos ni la boca, y mientras Terry aferraba fuertemente el volante, ella se inclinó hacia él y le lamió y mordisqueó el cuello de la forma más tentadora posible.

Terry sintió su cálido y dulce aliento cuando le dio un beso húmedo en la comisura de los labios, mientras sus dedos intentaban desabotonarle la camisa. Una vez que lo consiguió, deslizó la mano y le acarició el pecho desnudo, tocándole los pezones endurecidos y bajando la palma hacia el abdomen. Los músculos de Terry se contrajeron y soltó un áspero gemido.

La mano de Candy se detuvo.

—¿Puedo tocarte? —le preguntó con inseguridad.

—Cariño, ya me estás tocando —respondió él con una sonrisa.

—Quiero… —la voz se le quebró y tragó saliva antes de intentarlo de nuevo con más determinación—. Quiero tocarte como me tocaste tú a mí en la pista de baile.

A Terry se le aceleró el pulso y la sangre le palpitó en la ingle, reconociendo el placer inherente a la petición de Candy. Había accedido a enseñarle cómo satisfacer a un hombre, pero nunca imaginó que su curiosidad afloraría mientras él intentaba conducir un coche. Aun así, no podía negarse a su deseo, porque se moría por sentir las manos de Candy sobre él… por todo el cuerpo.

Le levantó la mano y le puso la palma sobre el bulto de sus pantalones, haciéndole cerrar los dedos alrededor de su erección.

—Esto es lo que me haces —dijo. Quería asegurarse de que Candy fuera consciente del efecto que ejercía sobre él.

Ella lo miró a los ojos absolutamente fascinada. Terry tuvo que devolver la vista a la carretera, pero aquel atisbo de embelesamiento estuvo a punto de acabar con él, así como el apretón vacilante que Candy le dio en la entrepierna. Al principio parecía insegura, pero sólo hizo falta un gemido bajo y alentador de Terry para animarla a ser más decidida… y acariciarle la rígida erección en toda su longitud con la palma, aprendiendo el tamaño y la forma del miembro viril confinado en el pantalón.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, a Terry le hervía la sangre en las venas, respiraba con rapidez y estaba a punto de explotar. Apagó el motor, retiró la mano de Candy de su regazo y la miró a los ojos.

La luna llena brillaba en el cielo nocturno e iluminaba el interior del vehículo, tiñendo los cabellos de Candy de una tonalidad plateada y perfilando su rostro con un halo angelical. Salvo que en aquel preciso instante no parecía en absoluto un ángel.

Tenía los labios mojados y ligeramente separados, sus ojos ardían de inagotable lujuria y su expresión anhelante lo estaba matando de deseo.

La chica modesta y conservadora a la que había conocido durante años se había transformado en una mujer cuyo único propósito era derribar sus defensas. ¡Y casi lo había conseguido!

—¿Quieres subir? —le preguntó ella con voz ronca y sensual.

Terry le había prometido un fin de semana lleno de pasión y seducción sin límites, pero deseaba que Candy recordara de modo especial la primera vez que hicieran el amor, y por tanto no estaba dispuesto a aprovecharse de su estado ebrio.

Sin embargo, había otras muchas lecciones que impartir y que no incluían la consumación del acto sexual. Además, tenían que acabar lo que ella había empezado en la pista de baile. Al menos podría aliviar el deseo que Candy estaba conteniendo. En cuanto a él, tendría que consolarse en solitario más tarde.

—Sí, subiré contigo —dijo, y se abrochó la camisa antes de salir del coche.

Una vez que entraron en el apartamento y cerraron la puerta, Candy encendió la lámpara del salón y se quitó las sandalias. Se apoyó contra la pared con un lánguido suspiro y una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios, y, alargando los brazos, agarró a Terry por la camisa y tiró de él hasta obligarlo a apoyar las manos en la pared a ambos lados de su cabeza para no aplastarla con su cuerpo.

Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Su apetecible boca quedaba a escasos centímetros por debajo de la de Terry.

—Tengo que confesar que ese Sexo Oral estaba de rechupete.

La insinuación sexual del comentario fue como una larga caricia en su miembro, inspirándole lúcidas y excitantes imágenes de Candy ofreciéndose carnalmente a él.

Sus insinuaciones lo pillaban siempre desprevenido, pero le gustaba aquella faceta improvisadora de Candy, y estaba más que dispuesto a seguirle el juego.

—¿Qué sabes tú del sexo oral?

—Sé que sabe muy bien —murmuró ella, humedeciéndose los labios—. Muy, muy bien. Compruébalo tú mismo.

Lo agarró por la nuca y tiró de él hacia ella, besándolo con la boca abierta y compartiendo el dulce sabor a licor de café que aún impregnaba su lengua.

Minutos después, Candy se apartó y él le sonrió.

—Es verdad que sabe muy bien —corroboró—. Y ahora dime, ¿qué sabes realmente del sexo oral? Y no estoy hablando de la bebida.

Aunque se lo preguntó en tono jocoso, estaba extremadamente interesado en oír su respuesta.

Ella parpadeó, fingiendo confusión.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Oh, Terry estaba convencido de que sabía muy bien lo que quería decir, y después de haber visto su comportamiento desvergonzado en la discoteca, no estaba dispuesto a que eludiera el tema escudándose en una falsa modestia.

—Quiero decir sexo oral, cariño. Darle placer a un hombre con tu boca y viceversa. ¿Cuánta experiencia tienes en eso?

—No mucha —respondió ella, poniéndose colorada. Apartó la mirada por un breve instante, antes de volver a mirarlo desafiante a los ojos—. De acuerdo, estoy mintiendo. No tengo ninguna experiencia en el sexo oral.

Terry se echó a reír por su indignación y le tocó la boca con los dedos, acariciándole el labio inferior con el pulgar.

—Ahh… así que eres virgen, al menos en ese terreno —dijo, fascinado y ridículamente complacido por saberlo.

—Sí, lo soy —admitió ella, con más naturalidad esa vez—. Pero quiero aprender.

¿Me enseñarás?

Su ruego casi lo hizo caer de rodillas frente a ella, lo que lo habría dejado en una posición perfecta para adorarla con la boca, la lengua y los dedos y ofrecerle una lección personalizada sobre el placer oral. Pero por mucho que esa idea lo excitara, no estaba seguro de que el estado de Candy fuera el más adecuado para un acto tan íntimo. De modo que decidió improvisar.

—Prometí que enseñaría lo que quieras saber —dijo, y la llevó al sofá del salón—. Así que, si estás preparada para una lección de sexo oral, eso es lo que haremos.

Ella se sentó cual abnegada alumna y él se acomodó a su lado, asegurándose de que estuviera cómoda y relajada contra los cojines.

—Empezaremos por ti —dijo, porque de ningún modo podría aguantar si la boca de Candy le tocaba cualquier parte de su anatomía.

La agarró de la mano y le acarició la piel entre el pulgar y el dedo índice.

—Imagina que estos pliegues son los labios de tu sexo —su explicación no pareció asustarla, aunque sí se estremeció cuando volvió a rozarla.

—Es una zona muy sensible.

—Debería serlo —dijo él, y la mordió suavemente justo debajo del pulgar, haciéndole ahogar un gemido—. Imagina lo sensible que eres entre las piernas, en la entrada a tu sexo. Cuando esa zona se humedece con la lengua, como un beso francés, la sensación es increíble —le atrapó con la boca el pliegue de la piel entre los dedos, simulando la técnica y lamiéndola suavemente.

El brazo de Candy quedó flácido y sus ojos se entornaron al tiempo que un gemido ronco se le escapaba de la garganta.

—Terry…

Pronunció su nombre con un deseo tan palpable que Terry estuvo a punto de perder el control. Pero aún no había terminado aquella lección. No hasta que ella hubiera aprendido a dedicarle el mismo tipo de atención erótica.

Le soltó la mano y llevó el dedo índice a sus labios, donde ejerció una presión suave pero constante.

—Ahora me toca a mí —dijo, y se acercó a ella para besarla en la mejilla—. Abre la boca y devórame.

Los ojos de Candy ardieron con llamas azules mientras separaba los labios y le permitía introducir el dedo en la húmeda cavidad de su boca.

El abdomen y los muslos de Terry se contrajeron involuntariamente, y se obligó a concentrarse en las instrucciones que debía darle.

—Cuando se trata de darle placer a un hombre con la boca, lo mejor es fingir que su pene erecto es tu polo favorito. Tienes que recorrerlo con la lengua en toda su longitud, hasta la punta.

Candy lo agarró por la muñeca y se metió aún más el dedo en la boca, para luego lamerlo en toda su longitud al extraerlo. El miembro de Terry se puso rígido al instante, abrasándole los pantalones.

—Mmm… sabe a cereza —susurró ella con una sensual sonrisa, completamente inmersa en la lección.

Él le permitió tomar el control y experimentar a su antojo, y se imaginó su boca en otra parte de su cuerpo. Una parte endurecida y palpitante que pugnaba por liberarse de su confinamiento. Candy compensaba su falta de experiencia con una dedicación total, rozándole el dedo con los dientes y pasándole la lengua por la punta, antes de metérselo en la boca. Sus ojos cerrados y expresión extática reflejaban lo mucho que estaba disfrutando mientras aumentaba la excitación de Terry y barría sus defensas.

Candy no creía que tuviera lo que hacía falta para seducir a un hombre, y sin embargo él se estaba ahogando en su sensualidad innata. Se moría por arrancarle las bragas y poseerla allí y ahora, sin ningún miramiento ni delicadeza. Y cuando ella adoptó inconscientemente un ritmo constante, el control se le hizo añicos.

Retiró el dedo de su boca y lo sustituyó por sus labios. La besó ávida y profundamente. Ella gimió y hundió los dedos en los pelos de su nuca mientras abría la boca para recibir la ferviente invasión de su lengua.

Estaba tan ardiente y febril como él mismo.

Sabiendo lo que su cuerpo ansiaba tras la estimulación física y mental, se presionó contra ella y la hizo tumbarse en el sofá. Sin despegar la boca de la suya, deslizó la rodilla entre sus piernas y las separó, al tiempo que introducía una mano bajo el vestido y subía por la parte posterior del muslo. Extendió la palma sobre la cadera, siguiendo el elástico de las bragas hasta el corazón de su feminidad. Entonces deslizó los dedos bajo la fina barrera de seda para acariciar con el pulgar los suaves pliegues de su sexo.

Estaba húmeda y caliente, empapada de deseo, y el gemido que emitió a la vez que se arqueaba al recibir su tacto fue todo el permiso que Terry necesitó para acabar lo que había empezado. Retiró la boca y contempló su hermoso rostro. La expresión confiada de Candy le encogió el corazón.

—Imagina mi boca justo aquí —murmuró, acariciándola lentamente, extendiendo su humedad hacia arriba, sobre el clítoris—. Mi lengua tocándote con suavidad, y luego presionando cada vez más…

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y movió las caderas contra sus dedos. Y entonces se deshizo en suaves jadeos, que pronto dieron paso a un largo y entrecortado jadeo que acompañó las convulsiones del orgasmo. Pero, lejos de saciarla, pareció que la enardeció aún más. A los pocos segundos del clímax estaba agitándose bajo el cuerpo de Terry, separando las piernas y apremiándolo a que siguiera. Antes de que él se percatara de sus intenciones, ella le había agarrado la cintura de los pantalones y le estaba bajando la cremallera. Tiró de los pantalones hasta los muslos y agarró su erección a través de los calzoncillos. Por increíble que pareciera, el miembro de Terry creció en longitud y grosor con cada caricia de sus dedos.

Terry emitió un siseo entre los dientes y apenas fue capaz de contenerse. La agarró de las muñecas y le sujetó las manos por encima de la cabeza para no perder el control de la situación. Sabía que las bebidas que Candy había tomado en la discoteca eran en parte las responsables de su desinhibición, y aunque él se negaba a hacerle el amor si no estaba completamente lúcida, no podía negar que ambos lo deseaban.

La besó en la boca y empezó a frotar la erección contra su sexo. Ella le rodeó instintivamente la cintura con las piernas y se arqueó hacia él. La seda empapada se pegó al algodón que confinaba su pene hinchado. Terry se imaginó penetrándola sin ropa por medio, se imaginó rodeado por su calor femenino, y cuando ella se tensó contra él y gritó de placer al recibir un segundo orgasmo, no pudo aguantar por más tiempo.

Un intenso temblor lo recorrió al descargar su caudal de pasión contenida, vaciándose por entero y no sólo físicamente. Enterró la cara en el cuello de Candy y soltó un último y largo gemido. Así permaneció varios minutos, y cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, ella le dedicó una sonrisa de plenitud y satisfacción.

—Gracias por esta lección tan esclarecedora y agradable —le dijo suavemente, con los ojos medio cerrados.

—Ha sido un placer —murmuró él. La besó en los labios y se levantó—.

Enseguida vuelvo —dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño.

Cuando volvió, la encontró donde la había dejado, con las manos aún sobre la cabeza, el vestido remangado sobre las caderas y los muslos separados. Su aspecto era deliciosamente descuidado, y si no fuera porque se había quedado dormida, Terry no habría podido resistirse una segunda vez.

Pero finalmente la noche la había agotado y él tenía que marcharse, por mucho que deseara quedarse con ella.

—Vamos, Bella Durmiente —susurró mientras la levantaba del sofá—.Vamos a llevarte a la cama.

Candy emitió un suave suspiro y se acurrucó contra su pecho mientras la llevaba al dormitorio. A Terry le resultó una sensación sumamente agradable tenerla en sus brazos, como si fuera algo más que una amiga en su solitaria vida. Más que una amante de fin de semana.

La ayudó a quitarse el vestido y el sujetador, y sonrió al recordar que apenas había dedicado tiempo a esos, pechos pequeños y perfectamente redondeados. Pero todavía quedaba el día siguiente y más lecciones que impartir, y se aseguraría de ofrecer a esos dulces montículos de carne la atención que merecían.

Cuando la arropó con las mantas, Candy ya estaba dormida y su respiración era profunda y sosegada. Terry permaneció observándola unos minutos, deseando meterse en la cama con ella y abrazarla contra él, en vez de volver a su casa solitaria y su cama vacía.

Aquello lo estaba afectando más de lo que nunca se hubiera permitido reconocer. Y ya no estaba seguro de qué podía hacer con esos sentimientos crecientes que le hacían desear lo imposible con Candy.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Candy entró en Terry's Auto Repair con un paso más ligero y una mayor confianza en sí misma que el día anterior, cuando acudió a hacerle la proposición a Terry. En apenas veinticuatro horas, había pasado de ser una chica incapaz de seducir a un hombre con una «sexcapada» a una mujer decidida, impetuosa y espontánea que perseguía todo aquello que deseara, sin el menor sentimiento de culpa o remordimiento.

La noche anterior con Terry en la discoteca y luego en su apartamento, se había mostrado atrevida y aventurera, impulsada por un afán de exploración sensual como nunca antes había sentido con ningún otro hombre. Terry había liberado a la mujer lasciva y libidinosa que había en ella, y había sido una experiencia maravillosa sentirse tan impúdicamente sexual, disfrutando sin reservas de la atención y las lecciones de Terry… y de la certeza de saber que ella también tenía la habilidad para excitarlo.

Atravesó el vestíbulo vacío y entró en la zona de talleres, con una sonrisa en los labios al recordar cómo había tocado a Terry a través de los calzoncillos, haciéndole perder el control. Semejante proeza la había sobrecogido, y ver cómo Terry se abandonaba al deseo que sentía por ella la había llevado al clímax… por segunda vez.

Esa noche quería sentir hasta el último centímetro de su erección dentro de ella, quería colmarse de la fuerza y esencia masculina, sin ninguna barrera entre ellos.

Quería aquel acto de intimidad, aquel recuerdo inolvidable antes de dejarlo marchar.

Los sábados el negocio de Terry cerraba a la una en punto, dentro de media hora, por lo que apenas quedaban unos cuantos mecánicos en el taller, cambiando el aceite y los neumáticos de algunos vehículos.

—Hola, Stear —saludó al jefe de taller, que estaba apretando las tuercas de una rueda—. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Terry? No está en su oficina.

Stear le echó un rápido vistazo por encima del hombro, y enseguida volvió a mirarla… obviamente asombrado por la diferencia en su vestuario. El uniforme de secretaria del día anterior había dejado paso a unos vaqueros ajustados y un top color melocotón que le cruzaba holgadamente los pechos y se ceñía a la cintura, revelando que tenía un buen busto cuando se llevaba el sujetador adecuado.

Stear levantó bruscamente la mirada de sus pechos y la miró avergonzado a los ojos.

—Lo siento, ¿qué has dicho?

Candy reprimió una sonrisa. La reacción de Stear corroboraba la teoría de Terry de que los hombres se dejaban llevar por la vista. Para ella, vestir así era una cuestión de actuación y confianza en sí misma, y era verdaderamente satisfactorio comprobar que tenía lo que hacía falta para atraer las miradas de más de uno.

Había seguido al pie de la letra el consejo de Terry para que un hombre mordiera el anzuelo, y estaba preparada para enseñarle que era una alumna aventajada.

La noche anterior se había puesto un vestido que llamó bastante la atención en la discoteca, y esa mañana había ido de compras y se había hecho con unos cuantos conjuntos muy sugerentes. Parecía que los hombres no eran inmunes a su transformación, aunque estaba segura de que a Michael no le gustaría nada su nuevo gusto en ropa, ya que prefería verla con vestidos discretos y apagados.

Sabía que debería sentirse culpable, pero se recordó a sí misma que aquel fin de semana no era para Michael. Era exclusivamente para ella y sus deseos, y tenía intención de disfrutar al máximo de su recién descubierta sensualidad.

Animada por esos pensamientos, estaba impaciente por encontrar a su amante.

—¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Terry? —le repitió a Stear, y le enseñó la bolsa blanca que llevaba en la mano—. Le he traído el almuerzo.

Stear carraspeó y apuntó con el dedo hacia el fondo del taller.

—Eh… sí. Está en su garaje privado.

—Gracias —respondió ella, pasando junto a Stear. Sintió los ojos del mecánico en su trasero y añadió un contoneo adicional a sus caderas.

El garaje privado de Terry estaba en el extremo del edificio, separado de los talleres. Normalmente Terry aparcaba allí su Chevy Blazer durante el día. Pero ella había visto el vehículo aparcado en el exterior, lo cual era muy extraño, ya que Terry era muy quisquilloso con su todoterreno y le gustaba tenerlo a buen resguardo.

Al entrar en el garaje descubrió por qué el Blazer no estaba aparcado allí. Un viejo Chevy Cámaro ocupaba su lugar, y al igual que el día anterior, Terry estaba inclinado sobre el motor.

—Es hora de hacer un descanso —dijo ella, anunciando su presencia—. Espero que tengas hambre.

Terry asomó la cabeza bajo el capó, se irguió y se giró hacia ella.

—La verdad es que me muero de hambre… —su voz alegre se le quebró al ver el atuendo de Candy, y su sonrisa se esfumó al tiempo que fruncía el ceño—. Jesús, Candy, no puedes venir aquí vestida así.

Ella arqueó una ceja, divertida por el desconcierto que le había provocado a Terry.

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó, con curiosidad por saber qué objeciones ponía Terry a su ropa.

—Así como… como… —se quedó sin palabras y agitó las manos en el aire con un gesto de frustración.

Ella dejó la bolsa en un banco, pero se negó a dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente.

—¿Qué ha pasado con tus consejos para ofrecerles un estímulo visual a los hombres? Sólo estaba poniendo en práctica lo que me enseñaste, y pensé que te impresionaría el resultado.

—Estoy impresionado —admitió él, aunque no de muy buena gana. Se dirigió hacia el fregadero al fondo del garaje y se frotó vigorosamente las manos y los brazos con disolvente—. Es sólo que… que mis mecánicos no están acostumbrados a que una mujer se pasee tranquilamente por el taller vistiendo de un modo tan… tan provocativo.

Ella sonrió. El comentario de Terry no la desanimaba en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, la estimulaba aún más.

—Sí, Stear se ha quedado con la boca abierta al verme.

—¿Y eso te gusta?

Candy se encogió de hombros sin mostrar el menor arrepentimiento.

—Es halagador.

Terry masculló algo en voz baja y se secó las manos con unas toallas de papel.

—Vaya, Terry… —dijo ella, batiendo juguetonamente las pestañas—. Creo que estás siendo celoso y un poco posesivo —de lo cual estaba encantada, pues parecían más los celos de un amante que el afán protector de un hermano.

Él soltó un largo resoplido y arrojó las toallas mojadas a un cubo de basura.

—No creo que quieras darles a los hombres la impresión equivocada, sobre todo si llevas unos vaqueros que se deslizarían por tus caderas hasta las rodillas con sólo un tirón de ese lazo de cuero, y un top con el que tus pechos parecen a punto de salirse de ese sujetador.

Así que se había fijado en su sujetador… Sólo por eso merecía la pena el dinero que le había costado.

—Es sorprendente lo que un buen sujetador con aros puede hacer en una mujer,

¿no te parece?

Él respondió con un gruñido y se detuvo frente a ella, desprendiendo su delicioso olor a naranja.

Candy intentó entender por qué estaba tan molesto con ella, cuando había sido él quien le sugirió vestir de un modo más sugerente para provocar a los hombres.

—Entonces, ¿estás intentando decirme de esa manera tuya tan indirecta que sólo quieres que esté sexy para ti y nadie más?

Él levantó un dedo entre ellos e hizo un mohín con los labios.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

No, no lo había dicho, pero a ella le habría encantado oírlo.

—Simplemente, no quiero que lleves mis lecciones a este extremo, porque hay muchos hombres ahí fuera que podrían malinterpretar tus gestos —suavizó el tono y le apartó los mechones de la mejilla—. Si te presentas aquí con este aspecto tan sensual y confiado, a cualquier hombre que te vea le parecerá que tiene luz verde para abordarte.

Candy se deleitó con su tacto, sintiendo cómo el calor de la caricia se propagaba hasta los pechos.

—Lo único que me importa es provocarte a ti. No quiero impresionar ni excitar a nadie más, pero mentiría si dijera que no me gusta llamar la atención. Es agradable para variar. Únicamente quiero disfrutarla un poco mientras estoy contigo.

Con un suspiro de derrota Terry presionó la frente contra la suya y enganchó un dedo en la cinturilla de los vaqueros, tirando de sus caderas hacia él.

—Me parece justo, pero tengo que dejarte una cosa bien clara: si alguien va a quitarte esta ropa, seré yo y nadie más. Al menos durante este fin de semana.

Ella se echó a reír, aunque sus últimas palabras le recordaban la situación que estaba viviendo con Terry… Sólo sería suyo por un corto período de tiempo. Una aventura excitante y prohibida que irremediablemente terminaría y que sólo quedaría como un sensual recuerdo en la memoria. Un recuerdo que ella nunca olvidaría, y que ojalá Terry tampoco olvidara.

Su objetivo inicial para el fin de semana había sido satisfacer su deseo por Terry, hacer realidad las fantasías que la acosaban sin descanso y, finalmente, sacarlo de su mente y su corazón. Por desgracia, con cada lección que él le impartía, con cada roce y beso que compartían, su deseo y necesidad por él crecían de manera imparable.

Pero se negaba a permitir que esas emociones confusas enturbiaran el poco tiempo que tenia para estar con Terry, de modo que devolvió la atención a su advertencia sexual.

—No creo que fuera muy decoroso bajarme los pantalones hasta las rodillas en horario laboral, así que mejor vamos a comer.

Terry dejó que se apartara y vio cómo despejaba el banco de trabajo para colocar la comida. Apartó las herramientas y extendió unas toallas de papel sobre la superficie de madera. Él se acerco y la detuvo antes de que pudiera servir la comida.

—Podemos comer en mi oficina, que está bastante más limpia que esto.

—Me gusta este sitio —respondió ella. Apartó su mano y siguió con su tarea, colocando un sándwich envuelto en cada plato—. Es tranquilo. Y privado, y me siento como si estuviera invadiendo los dominios secretos de un hombre —añadió con un brillo de regocijo en la mirada.

—Eso es lo que estás haciendo —admitió él. Aceptó la decisión de Candy y sacó un refresco y una botella de agua de la nevera que tenía bajo el banco—. Aparte de mis mecánicos, casi nadie viene aquí.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque este garaje es mío, y es tranquilo y privado —respondió, repitiendo las palabras de Candy mientras le acercaba un taburete acolchonado para que se sentara—. Para mí es como un santuario, un lugar sagrado donde puedo refugiarme y hacer lo que más me gusta.

—¿Arreglar coches? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Sí —admitió él mientras retiraba el envoltorio de su sándwich. No lo sorprendió descubrir que era de ternera ahumada con mostaza y salsa agridulce, su favorito—. Este garaje también me recuerda quién soy y todo lo que he conseguido.

—Has recorrido un largo camino, desde luego —dijo ella, dando un mordisco a su sándwich de pavo y queso.

—No dejo de maravillarme por haber pasado de trabajar en una gasolinera a los diecisiete años a ser dueño de mi propio negocio.

Sin embargo, sabía que nunca lo habría conseguido por sí solo, y era muy consciente de aquellas personas que habían influido en su vida de joven rebelde.

—Fui muy afortunado al contar con la ayuda de todos aquellos que creyeron en mí y me mantuvieron en la buena senda. Profesores, jefes… y también tu familia.

—Siempre he estado muy orgullosa de ti, Terry —dijo ella con voz amable—. Y mis padres también.

Él la miró a los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Les debo muchísimo.

Ciertamente les debía más que estar tonteando con su hija. Pero, por egoísta que fuera, no podría haberse negado a pasar aquel fin de semana con ella.

—No les debes nada —replicó ella. Volvió a envolver la mitad del sándwich y la guardó en la bolsa—. Te quieren como a un hijo. Nunca lo dudes.

Pero a pesar del cariño incondicional de los White, nunca se había librado de esas dudas inculcadas por una madre que lo había rechazado. Terry había ansiado más que nada el amor de su madre, y lo único que había recibido de ella fue desprecio y rencor, sobre todo después de que su padre los abandonara. Lisa Grantchester opinaba que Terry era igual que su padre, y eso había bastado para ignorar la existencia de su hijo y ahogar sus penas en el alcohol y un sinfín de rostros anónimos.

Ahora estaba muerta, y Terry se había quedado con una incapacidad profundamente arraigada para mantener una relación duradera con una mujer y amarla como se mereciera, ya que una parte de él temía volver a experimentar el mismo rechazo. A lo largo de los años, le había resultado más fácil y menos doloroso mantener a las mujeres a una distancia segura que atreverse a dar el peligroso salto emocional.

Sin embargo, sentado junto a él estaba la única persona que le hacía desear aquel lazo sentimental y que lo tentaba a asumir riesgos. Pero Candy se merecía mucho más de lo que él podía darle y, a pesar del fin de semana que estaban compartiendo, tenía a Michael, un ejecutivo refinado y sofisticado que encajaba mucho mejor con ella que el tipo simple y ordinario que Terry era y que siempre sería.

—Si no hubiera sido por la amistad que forjé con tu hermano y el apoyo incondicional de tu familia, sabe Dios dónde estaría ahora —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Seguramente sería un delincuente huyendo de la ley.

—Pero no lo eres —dijo ella, poniéndole la palma en la mandíbula. Aquel gesto tan tierno le demostraba a Terry cuanto había creído Candy en él desde siempre… posiblemente más que de lo que él mismo había creído en sí mismo—. Eres un mecánico con mucho talento y un próspero hombre de negocios, Terry.

—Lo que soy es un hombre que está cubierto de grasa hasta los codos —replicó él. Aquélla era su realidad cotidiana, la que espantaba a las mujeres cuando descubrían a qué se dedicaba.

Ella le sonrió.

—Y cuando te limpias, hueles como una naranja grande y jugosa a la que estoy deseando hincarle el diente.

Terry acabó su sándwich, arrojó el envoltorio a la basura y miró interrogativamente a Candy.

—¿Y qué harías si me dejara una mancha de grasa y te ensuciara?

—Me limpiaría —respondió ella tranquilamente.

Él tomó un largo trago de su refresco.

—La grasa no se puede quitar de la seda. Se queda permanentemente.

Candy arqueó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos, lo que resaltó aún más la parte superior de sus pechos.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

A Terry le escocieron las puntas de los dedos por el deseo de acariciar las curvas que sobresalían por el escote del top, pero en vez de eso aplastó la lata de aluminio vacía en la mano y la arrojó a la papelera de reciclaje.

—Lo sé por experiencia, desgraciadamente.

—Mmmmm —murmuró ella, pensativa—. Cuéntame.

Terry no pretendía contarle los detalles de aquella experiencia tan humillante, pero incluso ahora le servía para recordarle que siempre sería un mecánico y nada más.

—Una mujer con la que estuve saliendo un tiempo se quedó impresionada al enterarse de que era dueño de mi propio negocio, hasta que un día se presentó aquí inesperadamente y descubrió que me dedicaba a arreglar coches. Cuando le rocé accidentalmente el brazo, pareció que la estaba asesinando por el modo en que se puso a chillar y a quejarse de que le estuviera manchando de grasa su cara blusa de seda —su tono era más áspero de lo que esperaba y tuvo que aclararse la garganta—.

Qué bonito, ¿verdad?

—Qué superficial —replicó ella con un bufido.

Él sonrió, apreciando que lo defendiera tan vehementemente.

—Al principio las mujeres se quedan impresionadas de que posea un negocio, pero en cuanto descubren que me gano la vida arreglando coches y que llevo un estilo de vida bastante modesto, se desencantan por completo. El hecho de que trabaje en un garaje las anima a buscarse a alguien más excitante.

—Obviamente ninguna estaba contigo por ti —dijo ella, cubriendo la distancia que los separaba—. No como yo, que no me importaría tener una o dos marcas tuyas como prueba de posesión… aquí —le agarró la muñeca y se llevó su palma al trasero—. Y aquí —le tomó la otra mano y le hizo cerrar los dedos alrededor de su pecho.

Él le acarició el pezón endurecido con el pulgar mientras con la otra mano le masajeaba el trasero, excitado por el descaro de Candy. Por suerte no le quedaba grasa en las manos, pero una parte de él deseó estar manchado y así poder marcarla del modo más elemental y posesivo. Pero como las manchas permanentes no eran posibles, tendría que reclamarla del único modo disponible.

Apretándole el trasero, inclinó la cabeza y se dispuso a besarla con la avidez y pasión que había estado conteniendo desde que ella entrara en su garaje privado.

Pero antes de que sus labios entraran en contacto, empezó a zumbar el interfono de la pared, haciendo que Candy diera un respingo y se apartara con expresión asustada.

—Terry, es más de la una —anunció Stear—. ¿Necesitas algo antes de que nos marchemos?

Terry presionó el botón del aparato mientras Candy se desplazaba hacia el Camaro.

—No, sólo asegúrate de cerrar todas las puertas.

—Descuida —dijo Stear—. Que pases un buen fin de semana. Te veré el lunes por la mañana.

Terry desconectó el interfono y devolvió la atención a Candy, bastante decepcionado de que se hubiera roto la sensualidad del momento. Se quedó contemplando cómo ella pasaba la mano sobre el reluciente capó del vehículo, pintado de rojo brillante con dos rayas blancas de carreras en el centro.

—¿Desde cuándo trabajas con deportivos clásicos? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

—No lo hacemos. Éste es mío —respondió él, acercándose a ella. Deseaba que aquellas manos le acariciaran su cuerpo en vez del coche—. Quería tener un Chevy Camaro del 67 desde que era un crío, y ésta era una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me encanta, y creo que es un imán para las chicas —dijo ella en tono jocoso—

. ¿Te importa si lo pruebo?

—En absoluto —respondió él, y le abrió la puerta del conductor. Pero en vez de sentarse tras el volante, Candy empujó el asiento delantero hacia delante y se deslizó en el de atrás—. No hay mucho que ver ni hacer hay detrás —dijo, agachándose para verla.

Ella se reclinó contra el asiento tapizado y negó con la cabeza para mostrar su desacuerdo.

—¿No crees que de joven habrías tenido muchas cosas que hacer aquí detrás con una chica que estuviera loca por ti?

Una llamarada de excitación lo recorrió por dentro, haciéndolo sonreír como un tonto.

—¿Me estás ofreciendo cumplir una fantasía de adolescente?

—Eso mismo —respondió ella, y le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se acercara—. ¿Te importa acompañarme?

Incapaz de resistirse a una propuesta tan tentadora, Terry se deslizó en el asiento trasero y cerró la puerta tras él, envolviéndose con el calor del vehículo, la embriagadora fragancia de Candy y la promesa de seducción que ardía en sus brillantes ojos verdes.

**Continuara…**

**Nota: Gracias gadamigrandchest, ****LizCarter, ****dulceevagrand y**** lolilla por leer esta historia cuídense mucho un beso.**

**Mis queridas amigas creo que todas estamos en el mismo dilema, todas queremos un Terry igual, si alguna lo encuentra que pase la voz a ver si no tienen un primo o un amigo como el no :P :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Janelle Denison.**

**Todas Sus Fantasías**

**Capítulo 4**

Candy tenía a Terry justo donde quería. De acuerdo, tal vez el asiento trasero de un Camaro no fuera tan cómodo como una cama, pero de momento era perfecto para lo que tenía pensado.

Le puso una mano en el pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás, de modo que estuviera reclinado contra el lateral del vehículo. Entonces se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura y apoyó el trasero en sus poderosos muslos.

—Nunca había hecho esto en el asiento trasero de un coche —dijo con voz sensual, y se movió hasta que el bulto endurecido de los vaqueros estuvo firmemente presionado contra la unión de sus muslos—. ¿Te importaría guiarme un poco?

Él llevó las manos a su cintura y le sacó lentamente el borde del top de la cintura de los vaqueros.

—Sinceramente, también es la primera vez para mí, pero creo que podré darte algunos consejos.

Candy se estremeció cuando los dedos de Terry le recorrieron las costillas, y decidió que si aquélla iba a ser la primera vez que Terry hiciera algo en el asiento trasero de un coche, y en su Camaro nada menos, quería que la experiencia fuera memorable para él. Un recuerdo que lo hiciera sonreír siempre que mirara por el espejo retrovisor.

—En realidad, me preguntaba si… ¿te importaría que esta vez llevara yo la iniciativa y tú te limitas a seguirme? —le preguntó.

Él sonrió con indulgencia, haciendo aparecer su encantador hoyuelo.

—Por Dios, Candy, ésa es una petición que pocos hombres podrían rechazar.

Ella tiró hacia arriba de su camiseta y él la ayudó a que se la quitara por encima de la cabeza.

—¿Tú incluido? —le preguntó con cierta inseguridad en la voz. Muy pocos hombres, por no decir ninguno, la habían encontrado sexualmente irresistible.

Terry se puso repentinamente tan serio como la pregunta que ella acababa de formularle, y Candy se maravilló de que conectara tan bien con sus sentimientos.

—Sobre todo yo, cariño —murmuró, y le pasó un dedo por el escote en «V» del top, dejando una sensación de hormigueo tras su tacto—. Resistirse a ti es casi imposible.

—Estupendo —dijo ella. Aquello era todo lo que importaba para el último día y la última noche que pasaría con él.

Extendió las palmas sobre su pecho desnudo y se inclinó hacia delante para besarlo. Sus labios se encontraron y se acoplaron a la perfección, y ella introdujo la lengua en su boca para explorar sus húmedos recovecos.

Las manos de Terry volvieron a deslizarse bajo su top, esta vez para moverse con celeridad por su espalda y luego hacia sus pechos. Encontró los extremos puntiagudos y los pellizcó suavemente a través del sujetador, dándole placer y al mismo tiempo permitiendo que fuera ella quien dictara el ritmo de la seducción.

La rígida longitud de su erección se presionó duramente contra su sexo y ella movió las caderas, creando una deleitosa fricción que lo hizo gemir desde lo más profundo de su pecho y que avivó el beso aún más.

Sabiendo lo que él deseaba, lo que más ansiaba, desplazó la boca hasta su mandíbula y le rozó el cuello con la nariz mientras descendía con los labios y la lengua. Le lamió ávidamente los pezones, y él entrelazó los dedos en sus cabellos cuando sus dientes llegaron al vientre y empezó a lamerle el ombligo. Terry se movió hacia atrás y ella encontró una postura relativamente cómoda entre sus piernas, desde la que consiguió desabrocharle el botón de los vaqueros y bajarle lentamente la cremallera, intentando no ceder a la impaciencia por tocarlo de aquel modo tan íntimo, de aprender la forma, la textura y el sabor de su cuerpo masculino sin ninguna barrera material entre ella y su carne.

Él la agarró de la muñeca antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando, y cuando ella lo miró a los ojos vio que tenía el rostro en tensión por el deseo y la necesidad más acuciante.

—¿Estás completamente segura de esto?

—Sí, completamente —respondió ella, pellizcándolo a través de los calzoncillos de algodón y contemplando fascinada como se estiraba su impresionante erección—.

Quiero poner en práctica lo que me enseñaste anoche sobre el sexo oral. Y no me refiero a la bebida.

La respuesta de Terry fue un estremecimiento que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Le soltó la mano y le permitió empezar. Ella le agarró la cintura de los vaqueros y calzoncillos y él levantó las caderas para que pudiera bajárselos hasta los muslos, liberando su sexo erguido. Candy se humedeció los labios con la lengua y le tocó la punta del pene, maravillándose de la suavidad aterciopelada del glande, que contrastaba fuertemente con la dureza abrasadora del tejido eréctil.

La imagen de su virilidad y excitación masculina hizo que un torrente de calor y humedad la anegara, pero aquella tarde el primero era Terry. Ella ya tendría lo suyo más tarde, por la noche. Le rodeó el grosor con los dedos y con la otra mano le acarició los testículos. La respiración de Terry se aceleró, y sus muslos se tensaron cuando ella abrió los labios y se metió su sexo en la boca.

Había algo poderosamente estimulante en tener la parte más masculina de Terry llenándole la boca y en ejercer un control completo de su placer. Y había algo maravillosamente provocativo en los empujones que daba él con la parte más vulnerable de su anatomía.

Se sentía increíblemente sexual y desinhibida, y el pulso se le aceleró en un ritmo frenético de excitación. Su máximo deseo era llevarlo al orgasmo.

Recordando las técnicas que él le había enseñado la noche anterior, combinó los labios y la lengua lamiendo rítmicamente en círculos, y finalmente añadió una succión constante que provocó una violenta sacudida de sus caderas y un gemido ronco de su garganta.

Los dedos de Terry se aferraban a sus cabellos, tirando de ella y luego intentando separarla a medida que se avecinaba el clímax.

—Candy… —susurró con voz temblorosa, intentando avisarla.

Ella ignoró su advertencia y siguió poniendo todo su empeño en la tarea, lamiendo y succionando el miembro en toda su longitud. Y entonces, con un rugido que se elevó desde su pecho y con todos los músculos en tensión infinita, Terry cedió al torrente de placer que expulsó su cuerpo. Y ella no se apartó hasta que los últimos temblores cedieron y Terry se desplomó contra el asiento, con los ojos cerrados y jadeante, como si acabara de recorrer al sprint el último kilómetro de una carrera.

Parecía total y deliciosamente consumido, y eso satisfizo a Candy más que un orgasmo propio, ya que había sido ella la responsable de aquella expresión aturdida.

Se colocó a su lado y se fijó en que las ventanas estaban empañadas por el calor que habían generado. Sintió el impulso infantil de escribir algo íntimo en el cristal, como

«Quiero a Terry». Un mensaje que lo reclamara para ella sola.

El estómago le dio un vuelco y el corazón lo siguió con latidos erráticos cuando la verdad la sacudió hasta las entrañas. Siendo una adolescente se había enamorado de Terry y había ahogado su atracción en la amistad. Y siendo una mujer adulta que estaba aprendiendo el valor de la intimidad y la pasión, y experimentando una conexión emocional con un hombre por primera vez, sabía que amaba a Terry.

Tragó saliva, sabiendo que jamás le revelaría sus sentimientos a Terry. Lo último que quería era que se sintiera obligado a correspondería. El tiempo que compartían era para el sexo, no para el amor, y de ninguna manera iba a perderlo por culpa de un inesperado giro emocional.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó, acurrucándose contra él—. ¿He pasado el examen?

Él soltó una carcajada ronca y débil, como si le costara esfuerzo expresar su regocijo.

—Aprendes muy rápido… —abrió los ojos y la miró—. Te has ganado una matrícula de honor.

Candy no pudo impedir que una tonta sonrisa curvara sus labios.

—Eres un gran profesor —dijo, devolviéndole el cumplido—. Pero… ¿te das

cuenta de lo que vamos a tener que hacer para mantener esa media en las calificaciones?

—En ese caso, permíteme que te devuelva el favor —respondió él, y llevó la mano a los lazos de cuero que sujetaban los vaqueros de Candy.

Antes de que pudiera desatarlos y hacerla derretirse con sus mágicas caricias, ella se apartó.

—Por muy tentador que parezca, tengo que irme.

Terry frunció el ceño, perplejo.

—¿Irte adonde?

—De compras.

—¿De compras? —repitió él, subiéndose los pantalones.

—Sí, de compras —afirmó ella. Encontró su camiseta en el asiento, bajo su trasero, y se la tendió—. Tengo que comprar unas cosas para esta noche, especialmente algo para ponerme.

Él la recorrió lentamente con la mirada de arriba abajo, como si la estuviera imaginando desnuda.

—¿Y si no quiero que te pongas nada?

La libido de Candy volvió a encenderse, provocándola para que se quedara y le permitiera devolverle el favor.

—¿Dónde estaría entonces la diversión? —preguntó con bastante esfuerzo—.

Quiero comprarme algo sugerente y seductor, y volverte loco de deseo.

Él emitió un jadeo agonizante.

—Así que volvemos a lo mismo, ¿eh?

Ella le plantó un beso fugaz en los labios.

—Sí —respondió. Estaba deseando encontrar un conjunto que lo hiciera arder de lujuria—. Si te sirve de consuelo, te prometo que podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras esta noche.

Una lenta y arrebatadora sonrisa curvó los labios de Terry al tiempo que sus azules ojos brillaban de malicia.

—Cuenta con ello, cariño, porque esta noche seré yo quien lleve la iniciativa.

Aquella noche, Terry se recostó en el sofá del apartamento de Candy, viendo cómo ella introducía un CD en el equipo estéreo. A los pocos segundos, la suave voz de Pink llenaba el salón y añadía un toque de magia al romántico ambiente que Candy había creado.

Fiel a su palabra, había encontrado un conjunto que excitó a Terry nada más abrir la puerta y saludarlo. La combinación morada de seda y encaje se amoldaba a sus pechos, y los pantalones a juego acariciaban sus caderas y muslos al moverse y caminar. Había dicho que aquel conjunto de dos piezas era un atuendo cómodo e informal, y él había replicado que era ilegal salir a la calle con lencería sexy.

Gracias a Dios no iban a salir a ninguna parte aquella noche, porque no quería compartir a Candy con nadie.

Ella encendió la media docena de velas repartidas por las mesas y estanterías y apagó las luces, salvo una lámpara situada en un rincón. Entonces se volvió hacia él, envuelta en el resplandor dorado que despedía su piel desnuda. Se había soltado el pelo, y los mechones rubios caían en suaves ondulaciones hasta los hombros. Sus ojos transmitían la seguridad de una mujer que sabía cómo acabaría la noche.

Era emocionante pensar que aquella seguridad en sí misma era en parte el resultado del tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Terry sospechaba que Candy siempre había ocultado su sensualidad, esperando a liberarse cuando se dieran las circunstancias apropiadas. Esperando a estar con el hombre adecuado. Un hombre que no se apresurara y le permitiera abrazar su lado más desinhibido y satisfacer sus fantasías y caprichos eróticos.

Lo había elegido a él para ser el hombre afortunado que la acompañara en aquel viaje de descubrimiento, y aunque él aceptaba que su acuerdo no incluía ningún compromiso ni expectativas más allá de aquel fin de semana, nunca imaginó que pudiera llegar a necesitarla tanto. Se había convertido en un adicto a sus dulces sonrisas y su risa contagiosa. A su olor femenino. Al modo en que lo seducía sin esfuerzo, a pesar de su errónea impresión de que necesitaba recibir lecciones para provocar a un hombre. Y, además de todo, a la actitud comprensiva que mostraba hacia él. Ninguna otra mujer lo había comprendido y aceptado como ella.

Candy se sentó junto a él, mirándolo de frente, y dobló las piernas bajo ella.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tenemos en la agenda de esta noche? —le preguntó con impaciencia.

«A ti. A mí. Juntos. Por fin», pensó él.

—Juegos preliminares —respondió.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente.

—A mí me parece que este fin de semana ha tenido una larga sesión de juegos preliminares. Pero no pienses que me estoy quejando.

—Entonces considera esta noche como una visión en conjunto, la seducción final que culminará en el hecho principal.

Estiró él brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá y frotó sus cabellos entre los dedos, lo que le recordó la tarde que habían compartido y cómo había envuelto la mano con esos mechones sedosos mientras ella lo hacía gozar con su boca.

—Tienes toda mi atención —dijo ella, animándolo a que continuara.

Terry aspiró hondo y se concentró en la inminente lección.

—Los juegos preliminares son la parte más importante del acto sexual. Se trata de aprender lo que excita a tu pareja, lo que le gusta y lo que no, lo que pone su cuerpo a punto. Son las caricias y besos que te humedecen y te preparan para hacer el amor.

Le colocó la mano libre en su rodilla y le pasó el pulgar por la pierna, demostrando el efecto tan excitante que podía tener una simple caricia. Candy ahogó un gemido, el deseo oscureció sus ojos y las puntas de sus pechos se endurecieron contra la fina seda de la combinación morada.

Satisfecho con la reacción, Terry continuó.

—Los preliminares es lo que te provoca ese hormigueo en el estómago cuando estás excitada, lo que endurece tus pezones y te hace desear el calor de mi boca y el tacto de mi lengua —murmuró, deseando hacer precisamente eso—. Es lo que a ti te pone tierna y a mí, duro.

Aquella descripción la hizo estremecerse, pero él aún no había acabado de estimular su cuerpo y su mente.

—Los preliminares nos llevan al límite y nos hace compartir un placer mutuo antes de llegar al orgasmo —dijo, y fue subiendo lentamente la mano por el muslo, viendo cómo Candy entornaba los ojos y se le aceleraba el pulso—. Y hay maneras distintas de hacerlo.

Una débil sonrisa curvó los labios de Candy.

—Lo que me lleva a preguntar una cosa. ¿Qué te excita a ti Terry? —le preguntó descaradamente.

—Cualquier cosa que te excite a ti —respondió él, negándose a cederle el control. Después de la generosidad que le había brindado aquella tarde, ahora se merecía recibir toda su atención.

Decidió que era el momento de pasar a la siguiente fase y se levantó del sofá para arrodillarse en la alfombra, frente a ella.

—Nada me resulta más sexy que una mujer a la que le guste el placer que su cuerpo tiene que ofrecer y que no reprima sus deseos y necesidades.

—Lo que necesito ahora es que me toques —susurró ella—. Por todas partes.

—Lo haré —prometió él, y le separó las rodillas para colocarse entre sus muslos—. Pero antes quiero que muevas el trasero hasta el borde del sofá.

Ella obedeció y, obligada por la postura, le rodeó la cintura con las piernas hasta presionar el sexo contra el abdomen de Terry, cuyos ojos quedaron a la altura de sus apetecibles pechos.

Terry se quitó la camiseta y la arrojó al suelo, pero se quedó con los pantalones puestos. Ella le puso las palmas en los hombros y bajó con los dedos hasta sus pezones. Terry sabía que no podría aguantar mucho si seguía tocándolo así, de modo que le apartó suavemente las manos y las apretó contra el sofá, a ambos lados de sus piernas.

Ella lo miró confundida.

—Deja las manos quietas por un rato y limítate a sentir —le dijo él.

Candy hizo un gesto adorable con el labio inferior.

—Pero quiero que tú también disfrutes de esto.

—Créeme, disfrutaré tanto como tú —le aseguró con una sonrisa, y se inclinó hacia delante para besarla suavemente en la boca—. Sólo con verte y sentir cómo tu cuerpo responde ya me excito, así que no te reprimas. Y no dudes en decirme si te gusta lo que te hago o lo que quieres que te haga.

Llevó la boca a lo largo de su cuello, y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que con un gemido lo animaba a seguir.

—Sí, eso es —dijo él, y le dio un mordisco en la curva sensible del hombro, haciéndola gemir otra vez. Deslizó los dedos bajo los tirantes de la combinación y los empujó hacia abajo por los brazos, provocando que la prenda de seda cayera alrededor de su cintura. Deseando verla desnuda, levantó la cabeza y se quedó fascinado por la belleza de aquellos pechos pequeños pero firmes que lo apuntaban con sus pezones rosados, como dos frutos maduros y jugosos.

La boca se le hizo agua, y cuando ella hundió los dedos en sus cabellos y tiró de su cabeza hacia sus pechos, no se molestó en reprenderla por no mantener las manos quietas. Candy rozó uno de los pezones contra sus labios abiertos y él lamió lentamente la cresta hinchada, calentándole la piel humedecida con su aliento.

Ella se agitó con inquietud y apretó los muslos contra sus caderas.

—Tómame… devórame —suplicó.

Él le masajeó los pechos y cerró los labios en torno a la suculenta carne que se le ofrecía. Pero eso no bastó para ninguno de ellos. La avidez con la que lamía, besaba y succionaba sólo consiguió avivar aún más las llamas que los consumían a ambos.

Candy se arqueó contra él, jadeante e impaciente, e intentó tirar de él para colocárselo encima. Pero Terry le presionó la espalda contra el sofá y bajó con la boca hasta su estómago.

—Aún no he acabado contigo —murmuró.

Hundió la lengua en su ombligo, haciéndola retorcerse y gemir de agonía.

Desató los lazos del pantalón, aflojando la cintura, y tiró de los extremos hasta desnudarle las piernas. A continuación le quitó la combinación, dejándola sólo con las bragas de encaje. El color morado de las mismas contrastaba eróticamente con su piel pálida. Levantó la mirada y vio sus ojos brillantes a la luz de las velas.

Le observó el rostro acalorado, buscando una pizca de modestia, de temor, pero no encontró ninguna.

—Quítamelas —dijo ella, ofreciéndole su último consentimiento y haciéndole saber que quería llegar hasta el final.

Un profundo alivio invadió a Terry, que enganchó los pulgares en la banda elástica de las bragas y retiró aquel trozo de tela empapada y casi inservible. A continuación, le posó la mano sobre el vientre y desplazó la palma muy despacio hacia abajo, hasta que el pulgar pasó por encima del clítoris y se hundió entre sus pliegues carnosos. Estaba caliente y mojada, increíblemente sexy, y toda para él.

Pronto…

Ella cerró los ojos, se aferró a los cojines del sofá y movió las caderas contra su mano. Él la acarició rítmicamente, viendo cómo se despojaba de todas sus inhibiciones e intentaba alcanzar ese orgasmo que él mantenía deliberadamente fuera de su alcance.

—Terry… por favor…

Él le introdujo un dedo y luego otro y sintió cómo sus músculos se contraían al instante.

—Esto son los preliminares, cariño.

Ella soltó un gemido débil y angustioso.

—Es una tortura.

El miembro de Terry le palpitó dolorosamente contra los vaqueros, haciéndose eco de la necesidad de Candy. Pero estaba decidido a ignorar su propio dolor hasta que le hubiera satisfecho por completo.

—Dime lo que quieres y te lo daré.

—Quiero llegar —respondió ella, mordiéndose el labio—. Quiero sentir tu boca.

No podía negarle nada, y su ruego coincidía con lo que él mismo deseaba desesperadamente. Así que retiró los dedos e, ignorando sus gemidos de protesta, la agarró por el trasero y la acercó al borde del sofá. Se colocó sus piernas sobre los hombros y agachó la cabeza, rozándole la cara interna del muslo con la barba incipiente de sus mejillas. Y entonces abrió la boca y empezó a subir con los labios y la lengua hacia la fuente de placer.

Ella se deshizo en jadeos y entrelazó las manos en sus cabellos, y él, aspirando el embriagador olor de su excitación, erró la boca en torno a su sexo y empezó a sorber vorazmente el sabor de su carne dulce y ardiente.

Candy arqueó la espalda y dejó escapar un fuerte gemido entrecortado cuando el clímax estalló en su interior. Un deseo salvaje recorrió a Terry, junto a la desesperada necesidad de poseerla del modo más físico y primario posible. El deseo era tan fuerte que lo hacía temblar. No podía esperar más para penetrarla… tan rápida y profundamente como ella permitiera.

Candy jadeaba en busca de aire, todavía sacudida por los temblores del orgasmo, mientras la neblina de sensualidad que la envolvía se disipaba y todo lo que la rodeaba volvía a cobrar forma. Terry estaba arrodillado delante de ella, y observó cómo sacaba un preservativo del bolsillo y cómo se bajaba los pantalones hasta los muslos, liberando su erección. Rasgó el papel de aluminio y apretó los dientes mientras desenrollaba el látex a lo largo de su sexo. Entonces levantó la vista y le clavó la mirada de sus ojos ardientes.

Candy esperaba que la poseyera en el sofá, pero él la hizo bajarse al suelo y le dio la vuelta de modo que estuviera encarando el sofá y con los brazos en los cojines. Le separó las piernas y presionó la ingle contra su trasero. Ella tragó saliva al sentir la cabeza del pene en la entrada a su sexo, y supo que iba a penetrarla de aquella manera tan primitiva. Y era lo que ella también deseaba… Ser poseída por Terry y ser el recipiente de su pasión salvaje. Era muy excitante pensar que lo había llevado a aquel extremo.

La emoción de lo prohibido era irresistible, y lo miró por encima del hombro para hacerle saber que confiaba en él, que le entregaba su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma.

Con un rugido casi animal, Terry la agarró por la cintura y la penetró de una sola embestida, haciendo que Candy echara la cabeza hacia atrás con un fuerte gemido. Y entonces comenzó una delirante escalada de placer, fricción y calor, en la que él empujaba cada vez más fuerte y rápido y ella giraba sinuosamente las caderas, apretándose contra él por instinto y siguiendo el ritmo frenético de sus acometidas.

Él se inclinó sobre ella, cubriéndola por detrás, y le hincó los dientes en el cuello para añadir un dolor exquisito a la espiral de sensaciones eróticas que se arremolinaba en su interior. Los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y apremiantes.

Terry llevó las manos hasta sus pechos, amasándolos y deslizando los pezones entre los dedos, y luego bajó hasta su vientre y más abajo, donde sus cuerpos se unían.

Una embestida más, una caricia más, y el orgasmo golpeó de lleno a Candy, haciéndola contraerse alrededor del miembro de Terry. Las convulsiones y el prolongado gemido que le cortó la respiración barrieron los restos de resistencia de Terry, cuyo cuerpo se puso rígido por unos segundos y luego se estremeció violentamente al sucumbir a su propio orgasmo.

Se derrumbó sobre ella, exhausto y tembloroso. Sin sacar su sexo, le acarició el cuello con los labios y la besó en la mejilla.

—No puedo creer que te haya tomado como un animal.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro y vio su expresión de arrepentimiento.

Intuyó que estaba a punto de suplicarle su perdón, por lo que se apresuró a negarle la oportunidad.

—No te atrevas a disculparte por el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida —le dijo con toda la firmeza que pudo.

Terry se echó a reír, agradecido de que Candy se abriera a la improvisación sexual.

—De acuerdo. No pediré disculpas, porque para mí también ha sido la mejor experiencia que puedo recordar.

Eso quería decir mucho de la mujer que estaba con él. Había tenido buenas experiencias con anterioridad, pero nunca había perdido el control como le había pasado con Candy. Y aunque acababa de tener un orgasmo, no estaba ni mucho menos saciado. Temí a que le haría falta toda una vida para saciarse de ella.

Por desgracia, sólo le quedaba aquella noche para satisfacer todo el deseo que sentía por Candy. Y no quería desaprovechar ni un minuto.

A pesar de que Candy le asegurara que no le importaba ver su lado más agresivo en lo referente al sexo, él no quería dejarla con una impresión tan basta de sí mismo.

—Al menos permíteme que te haga el amor en una cama, en vez de estar arrodillado en el suelo de tu salón.

Ella suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa tan íntima como un beso.

—Ésa es una oferta que no puedo rechazar. Las rodillas están empezando a escocerme.

Minutos más tarde, después de que Candy hubiera apagado todas las velas y él hubiera hecho una rápida visita al cuarto de baño, se encontraron en el dormitorio.

Ella lo esperaba en la cama, desnuda y con el pelo alborotado. Con un brillo sensual en los ojos, se acarició el vientre con la punta de los dedos y subió hasta los pechos, excitándose a sí misma con suaves caricias.

Fascinado, Terry se acercó a los pies de la cama. La lámpara de la mesilla le permitía contemplar cada curva, cada línea, cada ondulación de su cuerpo. Y sólo de mirarla los músculos se le tensaron dolorosamente, desde el pecho hacia abajo.

—Pareces muy contento de verme —dijo ella, bajando la mirada hasta su erección, que casi transcurría paralela a su estómago.

—Eres preciosa —murmuró él, grabando aquel momento en su mente para las largas y solitarias noches venideras.

—Y tú también —respondió ella con el mismo tono reverencial.

Terry había llevado consigo el resto de preservativos que guardaba en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, y los arrojó todos menos uno sobre la almohada, junto a Candy, sabiendo que los habría usado todos antes de que acabara la noche.

Se enfundó el miembro y se subió a la cama. Empezando por los tobillos de Candy, fue subiendo centímetro a centímetro, usando la boca y las manos para aumentar lentamente la excitación. Le separó las piernas y le acarició el interior del muslo con los labios y el aliento, y la lamió suavemente antes de seguir avanzando.

Deslizó las palmas sobre las caderas mientras la besaba en el vientre, antes de rendir pleitesía a los pechos y sorber de sus abultados pezones. Y al ver cómo se retorcía supo que estaba preparada para recibirlo.

Se colocó sobre ella, posicionándose entre sus muslos, y gimió cuando ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y tiró de él. Una sola embestida lo separaba de introducirse en la fuente de su pasión. La deseaba desesperadamente, mucho más que la necesidad física, y la intensidad de aquel deseo hizo que por primera vez en su vida su alma se viera desnuda ante la realidad.

La amaba.

Colocó los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza y la miró fijamente a los ojos. El corazón le latía desbocado mientras asimilaba aquella certeza. De todo lo que le había enseñado a Candy, aquella unión sería la más profunda, y quería que ella también lo supiera.

—Así es como tiene que ser entre un hombre y una mujer —murmuró. Mágico.

Sublime. Emotivo.

Muy lentamente, se introdujo en su calor femenino y ella se aferró a él, entregándose por completo.

—Oh, Terry —susurró, y él creyó ver cómo las lágrimas afluían a sus ojos, antes de que ella fundiera su boca con la suya en un beso febril.

En esa ocasión, Terry le hizo el amor con calma y ternura, incrementando poco a poco el placer. Ella llegó antes al orgasmo, y sólo entonces él se permitió perderse en el éxtasis más absoluto, arropado por la incomparable emoción de ser una parte esencial e intima de Candy en este momento.

**Continuara…**

**Nota: ****Gracias a todas mis queridas amigas que leen y envían sus ****reviews**** a****LizCarter,****gadamigrandchest****, ****dulceevagrand****, lolilla, **** , nekito1,****chicaandry y también a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho un bso.**

**Hermosas disculpen el retraso las quiero y de nuevo gracias por seguir.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Janelle Denison.**

**Todas Sus Fantasías**

**Capítulo 5**

Candy supo nada más despertar a la mañana siguiente que de ninguna manera podría aceptar la proposición de Michael. No cuando había pasado la noche más gloriosa de su vida con otro hombre. Terry le había enseñado lo que era la verdadera pasión entre un hombre y una mujer, y la había hecho sentirse como una mujer deseable e irresistible. Sólo de pensar en cómo le había hecho el amor la noche anterior, y otra vez aquella mañana, un intenso hormigueo le recorría el cuerpo con renovado calor.

Se giró en la cama y descubrió que estaba sola, pero los ruidos que procedían de la cocina y el olor a café recién hecho le confirmaron que Terry seguía allí. La consoló saber que no se había marchado, aunque temía enfrentarse a él aquella mañana sabiendo que la aventura había terminado.

Igual que había terminado su relación con Michael. En cuanto su novio formal volviera de su viaje de negocios por la tarde, no sólo le diría que no podía casarse con él, sino que también le explicaría que su relación carecía de lo más importante para mantener un matrimonio. Y no sólo se refería al sexo, sino al vínculo emocional que faltaba entre ellos… esa conexión íntima que había experimentado con Terry la noche anterior, cuando él se hundió profundamente en su interior y cuando la abrazó mientras ella dormía.

Quería a Michael, y ahora podía ver que le había hecho un gran favor al no mantener relaciones sexuales con ella. Si se hubieran acostado juntos, nunca habría acudido a Terry y nunca habría vivido aquella inolvidable experiencia. Y, seguramente, habría aceptado casarse con Michael por las razones equivocadas, ya que él le ofrecía todo lo que ella quería de la vida.

Sí, quería casarse y formar una familia. Sus sueños no habían cambiado. Pero como persona había evolucionado gracias a la confianza que Terry demostraba tener en ella, y le gustaba la mujer sensual y segura de sí misma en que se había transformado. Una mujer que no estaba dispuesta a conformarse con lo que no fuera un amor incondicional y una pasión mutua, que era precisamente lo que sentía por Terry.

Aquella certeza hizo que el corazón se le encogiera de dolor, porque Terry era el único hombre con el que desearía pasar el resto de su vida y al que nunca podría tener. Le había dado lo que ella le había pedido… lecciones para excitar a un hombre y dos noches de pasión increíble. No le había prometido nada que trascendiera de aquel fin de semana, y ella había sabido desde el principio que Terry no tenía el menor interés en una relación duradera, por lo que no sería ella quien rompiera las reglas establecidas y lo presionara para aceptar algo más de lo que habían acordado. Su amistad era demasiado importante para arriesgarse, y tendría que conseguir que el paso de ser amantes a volver a ser amigos fuera lo más fácil posible para ambos.

Con un suspiro melancólico, se apretó la almohada contra el pecho y hundió la cara en la suave textura para inhalar el olor masculino de Terry. Cerró los ojos e intentó sofocar la tristeza que amenazaba con salir a la superficie. Tenía que reunir las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarse a Terry y no delatar sus sentimientos hacia él.

Oh, Señor, nunca había imaginado que su plan original pudiera dejarla tan afligida, desolada y sintiéndose más sola que en toda su vida.

Pero no podría posponer el encuentro para siempre, así que se levantó de la cama, se puso su bata favorita, se cepilló los dientes e intentó arreglarse un poco el pelo. Al entrar en la cocina se encontró a Terry sentado junto a la mesa, tomando una taza de café mientras examinaba con el ceño fruncido un trozo de papel que tenía en la mano.

Candy se llevó una decepción al comprobar que se había puesto los vaqueros, la camiseta y los zapatos, como si lo de la noche anterior no hubiera sucedido y no tuviera intención de permanecer allí mucho tiempo. Era obvio que no existía la menor intimidad entre ellos por la mañana, y se reprendió a sí misma por desear unos momentos más con él, cuando no tenía derecho a esperar más de lo que ya le había dado.

—Buenos días —lo saludó con voz suave. Él levantó la mirada y sonrió.

—Hola.

Candy creyó ver un destello de anhelo en sus ojos, pero fue rápidamente enmascarado con una expresión de fría cautela que le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Odiaba que una parte de Terry se distanciara de ella, pero no podía culparlo por ser prudente y querer acabar con aquella aventura de la forma más seca y cortante posible.

Ella debería hacer lo mismo, aunque sólo fuera por preservar la amistad, y eso significaba reprimir sus emociones hasta que Terry se hubiera marchado.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó él, y le mostró el papel que tenía en la mano.

Era la fantasía que había arrancado del libro de las «sexcapadas» dos días antes.

La danza de los siete velos. Había dejado la hoja en la mesa, sobre un montón de revistas y cartas, sin pensar que él pudiera encontrarla.

Se mordió el labio, recordando su incapacidad para llevar a cabo la fantasía con Michael. Ahora podía agradecer no haberlo hecho, pues se había dado cuenta de que no era el hombre adecuado para ella. En cambio, habría estado más que dispuesta a interpretar la danza para Terry si hubiera tenido ocasión. Él le había dado la seguridad necesaria y la había animado a abrazar su lado más desinhibido y a disfrutar de los placeres que su cuerpo podía ofrecer.

—Es una fantasía erótica que tomé de un libro que encontré el viernes pasado en una tienda organizadora de bodas —explicó, acercándose a la encimera para servirse una taza de café.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo en una tienda organizadora de bodas? —preguntó él con voz tensa mientras ella se llenaba la taza.

De espaldas a él, vertió la crema y el azúcar en el café y respiró hondo. Terry merecía saber la verdad. Toda la verdad. Sobre ella y Michael, sobre la fantasía del libro y sobre el papel que él había jugado en todo ello. Se lo debía.

Tomó la taza con las dos manos y se dio la vuelta.

—Estaba allí porque Michael me pidió que me casara con él.

Terry la miró, absolutamente perplejo.

—¿En serio?

Ella asintió y tomó un sorbo de café, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Temía ver en ellos una expresión hostil.

—Le pedí que me diera algo de tiempo para pensarlo, y él accedió. Se marchó en viaje de negocios, y yo pensé que una visita a una empresa organizadora de bodas podría ayudarme a tomar una decisión —omitió la parte sobre la angustia que había experimentado nada más entrar en Divine Events—. Pero en vez de eso me encontré con un libro erótico titulado Sexcapadas, y arranqué una de sus páginas.

Finalmente se atrevió a mirarlo, y quiso llorar de alivio cuando no vio el menor atisbo de censura o crítica en su expresión. Terry esperaba pacientemente a que continuara.

—Cuando leí la fantasía, lo primero que pensé fue que jamás podría interpretar un baile tan íntimo para Michael —dijo, dejando que Terry sacara sus propias conclusiones—. Así que te pedí ayuda para que me enseñaras cómo excitar y complacer a un hombre, lo que les gusta y…

—… lo que los vuelve locos de deseo —concluyó él con una sonrisa irónica.

—Sí, eso también —murmuró ella.

Terry se levantó y cruzó la cocina para dejar la taza en el fregadero.

—Candy, nunca pongas en duda que eres una mujer muy atractiva y sensual.

«Quizá si estuviéramos juntos y tú sacaras lo mejor de mí», pensó ella, pero se guardó el comentario para sí misma.

Terry se puso delante de ella y le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos, incapaz de resistir la tentación de tocarla. Se sentía desgarrado por dentro. Quería llevarse a Candy a la cama y mantenerla allí para siempre, pero sabía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

—Dime una cosa —murmuró, bajando con la mano por la solapa de la bata hasta donde ésta se cruzaba sobre los pechos. Tuvo que reprimirse para no desnudarla allí mismo y hacerle el amor sobre la encimera de la cocina—. Después de este fin de semana, ¿tienes la seguridad en ti misma para interpretar la danza de los siete velos?

—Sí —susurró ella—. Sí, la tengo. Tú me has dado esa seguridad, y te agradezco todo lo que me has enseñado este fin de semana, especialmente a creer en mí misma y aceptar mi sensualidad innata.

Y ahora iba a mandarla de vuelta a Michael, armada con todas las tácticas de seducción que él le había enseñado. Terry quería gritar de frustración por lo injusto que era todo. Pero él había tenido lo que había acordado, y ella había obtenido lo que había pedido. Santo Dios, ¿cuándo se había torcido todo?

—Tengo que irme —dijo bruscamente. Sentía un nudo en el pecho y la imperiosa necesidad de respirar aire puro. Tenía que salir de allí.

Se giró para marcharse, pero sólo llegó hasta el salón antes de que Candy corriera tras él. Lo agarró del brazo y lo obligó a detenerse. Él vio la expresión esperanzada de sus ojos y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—Terry… —la voz se le quebró, pero la inseguridad de su tono era inconfundible, como si temiera expresar lo que pensaba.

—¿Sí? —la apremió él, con una voz tan grave y áspera como nunca le había salido.

—Yo…

Terry esperó con la respiración contenida, y con una parte de él rezando por lo imposible.

—Gracias —dijo ella finalmente, con lo que pareció una sonrisa forzada—. Por todo.

—De nada… por todo —respondió él, y la besó por última vez en la sien antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Terry le dio otra vuelta forzada a la llave inglesa, haciendo que ésta se soltara del tornillo y que los nudillos se le desollaran al rozarse contra el borde del colector.

—Maldita sea —masculló, y arrojó la herramienta al banco. Se miró la mano y puso una mueca al ver cómo le sangraban los nudillos. Fue hacia el botiquín que había en la pared del fregadero y sacó lo necesario para desinfectar el corte.

Tras haberse marchado de casa de Candy, varias horas antes, había ido directamente al taller para seguir trabajando en su Camaro. Normalmente, la reparación de los coches lo ayudaba a calmarse cuando estaba nervioso, pero nada podría aliviar el desasosiego que lo invadía.

No importaba lo que hiciera; no podía dejar de pensar en Candy. No podía dejar de pensar en que iba a volver con Michael, en que iba a aceptar su proposición y en que iba a hacer un striptease para él, un refinado ejecutivo que no parecía apreciar a Candy como la mujer que era. Y, sobre todo, no podía dejar de reprenderse a sí mismo por haber sido un idiota y haberse marchado de su casa. La había dejado por culpa de la promesa que le había hecho antes del fin de semana, y porque creía que era lo correcto.

Pero ya no estaba tan seguro.

Tomó el pequeño bote de antiséptico y apretó la mandíbula mientras se frotaba la herida, preguntándose cuándo se había vuelto tan cobarde. Estaba tan obsesionado con la idea de que Candy se merecía algo mejor que un mecánico cubierto de grasa, que no podía obviar la posibilidad de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella lo aceptara como… Pero no había hecho nada, absolutamente nada, para que se decidiera a correr el riesgo con él.

Pasó la vista por el garaje, contemplando todo lo que había conseguido a lo largo de los años, y se dio cuenta de que era él quien tenía un problema con los complejos. Y eso significaba que iba a tener que dar un paso de gigante y superar los traumas que lo habían acosado desde la infancia. Tal vez no fuera un elegante ejecutivo, pero tenía su propio negocio y un estilo de vida más que desahogado.

Ya era hora de que tuviera más fe en sí mismo. Si iba a haber un hombre en la vida de Candy, ése iba a ser él.

Porque de ningún modo podía ser Michael.

Se cubrió los nudillos con una tirita, preparándose mentalmente para luchar por Candy y mandando al infierno las consecuencias que tuviera que sufrir con sus padres y su hermano. Ya se ocuparía de ellos más tarde. Los convencería de que él jamás le haría daño a Candy, de que le era demasiado preciosa y que haría lo que estuviera en su mano para hacerla feliz.

Pero antes tenía que impedir que cometiera el mayor error de su vida. Y mientras cerraba la puerta del taller, rezó porque no fuera demasiado tarde.

Había acabado con Michael, y Candy se sentía más aliviada de lo que nunca hubiera creído posible. También estaba muy agradecida de que Michael se hubiera tomado tan bien la ruptura, aunque su apática reacción corroboraba la sospecha de que no había invertido mucho en la relación, ni emocional ni físicamente.

Sí, se había llevado una decepción, pero le había deseado todo lo mejor y había parecido sincero. El encuentro había sido inquietante, porque ella había visto con toda claridad que no habría sido más que una esposa de conveniencia para él.

Acabar la relación era lo mejor que podía hacer, sin duda.

Y tenía que agradecérselo a Terry. Porque él la había hecho darse cuenta de que no podía conformarse con menos de lo que merecía. Ahora, mientras se miraba al espejo del tocador, en ropa interior y pañuelos diáfanos de colores, era un manojo de nervios. Estaba mucho más nerviosa que al romper el compromiso con Michael. Se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago y el corazón le latía desbocado. Y todo porque se había propuesto seducir a Terry para que volviera a su vida de forma permanente.

Él era quien le había enseñado hasta donde podía llegar el poder y la sensualidad de una mujer, y no había mejor manera de devolverle el favor que demostrarle la alumna tan aventajada que había sido… interpretando la danza de los siete velos sólo para sus ojos.

Aquella noche, no sólo le entregaría su cuerpo, sino también su corazón y su alma.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron, ya que no esperaba a nadie. Sacó rápidamente una gabardina del armario y se anudó el cinturón. Al escudriñar por la mirilla vio a Terry esperando al otro lado de la puerta.

Sorprendida por la inesperada visita, abrió y se encontró con su fiera expresión.

Tenía el pelo alborotado, como si hubiera estado agitándoselo con las manos, y su cuerpo irradiaba una intensa energía varonil.

—Terry —lo saludó con voz débil e insegura—. Estaba a punto de ir a verte.

—Bien, en ese caso te he ahorrado el viaje —replicó él, y entró sin esperar a ser invitado, aunque nunca le hubiera hecho falta invitación para entrar en la vida de Candy.

—Sí, me lo has ahorrado —dijo ella. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra la hoja de madera, intentando imaginarse por qué había vuelto Terry. Ninguna respuesta parecía tener sentido, de modo que se lo preguntó directamente—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él apoyó las manos en las caderas, adoptando una postura inflexible.

—No puedes casarte con Michael.

Aquello era lo último que Candy esperaba oír, pero el tono posesivo de su orden la dejó aturdida y con el pulso acelerado. Sin embargo, antes de sacar a Terry de su error, necesitaba oír qué razones tenía para exigirle algo semejante.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque desde que puedo recordar no he dejado de desearte, y después de este fin de semana no puedo permitir que te cases con otro hombre, y menos con uno que no te valora como mereces.

A Candy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que le impidió hablar. Pero él parecía tener mucho que decir, así que permaneció inmóvil contra la puerta y se limitó a escuchar.

—He huido de cualquier compromiso emocional desde que era un crío, en primer lugar por el abandono de mi padre, y luego por el rechazo de mi madre. No creía que tuviera lo que hacía falta para entregarme a una persona. Era mucho más fácil permanecer soltero y solo que permitir que nadie se acercara —dio un paso hacia ella, impregnando el aire con su embriagador olor a naranja—. Pero tú siempre has estado ahí —murmuró suavemente—, incluso cuando no me daba cuenta de lo mucho que te necesitaba en mi vida.

Candy sintió que se derretía al oír aquellas palabras.

—Para eso están los amigos.

—Sí, eres mi amiga, pero siempre me has atraído, Candy, y durante años he estado luchando contra el deseo que sentía por ti.

Ella lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

—¿En serio?

—Más de lo que puedas imaginar —apoyó un brazo en la puerta y agachó la cabeza para rozarle el cuello con los labios, haciéndola estremecerse por el delicado e íntimo contacto—. Tú comprendes quién soy y de dónde vengo y aceptas la persona en que me he convertido… y lo hiciste incluso antes que yo. A cambio quiero aprender a dar, a ser la clase de hombre que quieres en tu vida. Sólo te pido una oportunidad.

—La oportunidad es tuya, Terry —dijo ella, y le tomó el rostro en las manos para mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. Yo soy tuya.

Él presionó la frente contra la suya.

—Entonces dile a Michael que no te casarás con él —le pidió con voz desesperada.

Ella sonrió y lo besó en los labios.

—Ya se lo he dicho. Tenía dudas antes de pasar este fin de semana contigo, pero ahora sé que nunca podría casarme con Michael.

Terry se estremeció de alivio.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró, pero enseguida volvieron a asaltarlo otras dudas—. Tu familia siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo, y no quiero decepcionarlos por esto.

—Oh, Terry… es imposible que los decepciones. Ellos te quieren tanto como yo, y ya formas parte de la familia.

Él se retiró y le tomó la barbilla en los dedos, clavándole su intensa mirada azul.

—¿Tú me quieres?

Ella asintió con vehemencia, sintiendo cómo se le henchía el corazón.

—Siempre te he querido.

—Y yo a ti —respondió él con una radiante sonrisa, y le tiró del cinturón del abrigo, aflojándoselo—. Creo que hemos perdido demasiado tiempo siendo amigos,

¿no te parece?

Un deseo ardiente recorrió las venas de Candy.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo —dijo, y sintió cómo el aire fresco le acariciaba la piel desnuda cuando Terry le abrió el abrigo.

Él se quedó boquiabierto al ver su atuendo.

—Por Dios, Candy, ¿a dónde ibas vestida así?

—A verte. A bailar y desnudarme para ti. A ser tu fantasía. A provocarte y seducirte con todo lo que me has enseñado este fin de semana —lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó al salón, donde lo hizo sentarse en la butaca. Luego, atenuó las luces y encendió el equipo de música, que aún contenía el CD de Pink—. Pero ya que has venido tú a mí, tendré que improvisar.

La música suave y armoniosa llenó la habitación y Candy dejó que el ritmo la imbuyera de sensualidad y estimulara la seguridad que Terry le había infundido. Y entonces empezó a moverse lentamente, girando con exquisita elegancia, asimilando la evocadora cadencia de las notas.

Mientras se perdía en la música y en los ojos ardientes de Terry, se quitó uno de los pañuelos de seda que se había prendido al sujetador de encaje y lo ondeó vaporosamente sobre sus curvas, sobre el vientre y los muslos antes de dejarlo caer al suelo. Entonces volvió a iniciar el proceso, sin dejar de moverse en círculos provocadores, creando un aura de sexualidad con cada pañuelo que se quitaba.

Se quitó también la ropa interior, y sonrió cuando él se despojó de la camisa y los vaqueros para quedarse tan desnudo como ella. Su deseo masculino era perfectamente visible, y Candy fue hacia él sin dudarlo. Se sentó a horcadas sobre sus caderas y hundió el sexo erguido en su interior. Los dos gimieron a la vez, dejando que el placer los barriera poco a poco. Unos maravillosos minutos más tarde, Candy se desplomó sobre su pecho y apoyó la mejilla contra su hombro, exhausta y feliz, deleitándose con los latidos acompasados de sus corazones.

—Ha sido estupendo —murmuró Terry mientras le acariciaba la espalda—.Veo que te he enseñado muy bien.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Desde luego que sí.

Él deslizó los dedos entre los cabellos de su nuca y le hizo apartar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella al ver su expresión seria y escrutadora.

Terry exhaló un profundo suspiro.

—Creo que como amigos ya sabemos todo lo que podríamos saber el uno del otro, ¿no crees?

—Seguro que nos encontramos con muchas sorpresas por el camino —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Y me encantan las sorpresas.

—A mí también —afirmó él, y entonces le dio la mayor sorpresa de todas—.

Cásate conmigo, Candy. Te quiero, y te juro que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacerte feliz. Quiero tener hijos contigo, quiero formar mi propia familia, quiero…

Ella le cubrió la boca con la mano para poder responderle.

—Sí, Terry —dijo, maravillada del cambio que había dado su futuro gracias a la fantasía erótica de un libro—. Sí, me casaré contigo.

Y cuando él volvió a besarla con pasión, Candy supo que las lecciones no habían acabado. Tan sólo habían empezado. Estaba segura de que les llevaría una vida entera enseñarse mutuamente todo el placer que tenían para dar… en la cama, en la vida y en el amor. Y ella estaba más que dispuesta a vivir esa aventura con Terry su maestro y gran amor.

**Fin**

**Y como dicen por ahí****colorín**** colorado esta historia ha terminado, de verdad mil gracias a todas mis queridas amigas que leyeron esta historia y todas las que ****enviaron**** sus****reviews como fueron LizCarter, gadamigrandchest,****dulceevagrand,**** , lolilla,**** ladyroxi, Maria Mangs chicaandry, nekito1**** y también a las que leyeron anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho un bso.**

**También**** quiero comentarles que posiblemente hoy a mas tardar mañana, estaré subiendo Sabor a Miel esta historia está dividida en tres ya que cuenta la vida de tres hermanos la 1ra. Es la Verdad al Desnudo con Terry y Candice, la 2da. es Sabor a Pecado con Albert y Candy y la 3ra. es Bésame Dos Veces con Tom y Flammy las subiré simultáneamente espero las lean y conozcan a estos tres hermanos y me digan con ¿cual de ellos se quedarían ? las tres historias son muy buenas y aunque sé que cada una tiene su preferido espero se den la oportunidad y conozcan a los tres agradecería de corazón su opinión sobre esta nueva adaptación, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por todo bsos bye :P**


End file.
